Daria mi vida
by Sifb
Summary: Cuando todo parecia perfecto, llego alguien que nadie esperaba y destruyo toda la felicidad que existia entre ellos en solamente 10 dias, una terrible venganza acabo con todo...quien le gusten los finales completamente felices abstengase... mi1ra histora
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: las PPG ni los RRB son míos…… realmente ni se de quien son…… pero me pareció divertido hacer una historia loca y un poco fumada de ellas

Aclaraciones:

_Cursiva: Recuerdos_

**Negrita: Diálogos**

Normal: Narración

Capitulo 1: Recuerdos dolorosos 1 (Bellota)

_La venganza solo nubla la visión de la justicia y la verdad; y te quita el poder para ver la luz_

**-¡NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA!-** todavía podía oír la voz de ese bastardo. Después de semejante paliza que me dio, sigo sin poder creerlo nos derroto, la única sigue en pie es mi hermana y eso solo porque hace poco que llego, no sé donde se había metido pero llego justo cuando yo caí, la pequeña burbuja, vi como trato de dialogar con él, siempre tan ingenua, como si eso fuera a funcionar en algo, pero temo por ella, ya que si yo no pude contra el… ella menos…… Maldición si tan solo pudiera pararme, de hecho ya ni veo claramente, lo último que veo es a Burbuja llorando y con la mano iluminada de azul y el diciéndole algo, pero veo un poco borroso… pero aun así logro recordar lo que pasó… aunque sea un poco.

Viene a mi mente algo…. Si ahora lo recuerdo, el fin de semana, ese fin de semana donde todo parecía perfecto, cada quien con su respectiva pareja, Burbuja con su novio Boomer, acarameladitos los dos diciéndose cosas bonitas, deac que cursi…… Bombón platicando alegremente con su novio Brick, hablaban cosas raras, no les puse atención… y yo con mi, bueno por así decirlo…. novio…. aun no me doy a la idea… es que siempre pensé que eso era para niñas, si se que soy una niña, pero pensé que solo a las niñitas lloronas y débiles como Burbuja le sucedían cosas así, valla sorpresa cuando descubro que realmente amaba a Butch… es que el realmente me hacia sentir bien, cada competencia que hacíamos, cada carrera, no se además de ser mi novio era mi mejor amigo…

_**-Hey Butch a que no me ganas en unas fuercitas-**__le decía yo cuando no tenía que hacer_

_**-quiere apostar niñita- **__Dijo alzándose la manga, aceptando mi reto_

_Después de un rato donde los dos no nos movíamos del lugar, lo distraje_

_**-Mira una ardilla en llamas- **__exclame volteando a ver atrás de él_

_**-¿Dónde? ¿Donde?**__-el obviamente empezó a mirar a todos lados con lo que aproveche para ganarle_

_**-Jajajajaja- **__no se como pudo caer en algo tan tonto como eso todavía lo creería de Boomer ¿pero él?-__**no deberías distraerte en una competencia**_

_**-Ni tu-**__ no había entendido que decía hasta que sentí como me echaba encima toda una botella de agua, que al parecer había sacado de la hielera que traíamos-__** ves pequeña nena verdecita**_

_Ahora si que Butch estaba en problemas… por más novios que fuéramos él sabia que odio que me llame así, y mas aun que me echen agua_

_**-Butch!!!! Ven acá te voy a matar**_

_**-uh oh-**__ salió corriendo de ahí creo que se le olvido que sabia volar- __**atrápame si puedes VERDECITA**_

_Cuando vio que lo empezaba a perseguir fue cuando recordó que sabía volar y lo estuve persiguiendo durante 10 minutos… hasta que llegamos a la plaza principal de saltadilla. No lo podía ver, pensé que lo había perdido pero de la nada toco mi hombro y me dio la vuelta_

_**-Tramposa- **__me dijo y sin darme oportunidad de nada me beso. Un beso como solo el lo sabe dar. Cuando nos separamos me dijo-__** Pero aun así no me canso de esto**_

Como dije todo parecía tan perfecto… pero al día siguiente todo cambio… para empezar Bombón se puso extraña mas malhumorada que de costumbre.

Pensé que a lo mejor había peleado con Brick, que habían discutido por cualquier cosa y se estaba desquitando con nosotras, lo raro fue que burbuja me dijo que Bombón y Brick se había encargado de buscarnos a mi y a Butch y que no parecían enojados ninguno de los dos, y que, además, ella había regresado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Lo raro de eso es que ella regreso después que yo y eso que la que se había "perdido" había sido yo… entonces si se la había pasado tan genial con su novio, ¿porque ese extraño humor?

Eso me hizo sentirme preocupada… sobre todo después de esa horrible discusión:

_**-Bombón dime que te pasa tu no eres así**_

_**-¿Y tú que sabes eh?… deberías respetarme un poco mas, soy la mayor y por lo tanto la líder… así que déjame en paz…**_

_**-Bombón de verdad me preocupas dime que tienes… acaso el idiota de Brick te hizo algo-**__ le dije de broma. Grave error…_

_**-Mira descerebrada-**__ me quede en shock cuando oí eso-__** con Brick ni te metas que yo no ando diciendo nada del estúpido de tu novio-**__ me miraba con odio. Eso me hizo sentir terriblemente mal y furiosa._

_**-Como me puedes decir eso cerebrito-**__ siempre supe que odiaba que la llamaran así, pero no me importo- __**y yo que me preocupaba de ti por ser mi hermana pero veo que no vale la pena. Sabes que has lo que quieras no me importa si te va mal, si te hacen daño, es mas por mi muérete**__- De verdad que no quise decir eso, se me salió, como ya dije estaba furiosa, ella no quería comprender así que si quería hacerlo no iba a tener mi apoyo_

_**-Y te dices mi hermana, solo era un simple comentario nadie pidió tu opinión, y ya que te pones así de inmadura es mejor que lo haga yo sola ya que al parecer tienes miedo... y yo que pensé que la miedosa era burbuja-**__jamás creí que ella dijera eso, estaba intentando usar su psicología pero no lo iba lograr no para semejante acto__**- sabes que me largo váyanse al diablo tu y burbuja…**_

_Y sin mas agarro no se que cosa de su Buro y se marcho volando, dejando un hoyo en el tejado…_

_**-¡Genial! Un maldito hoyo… y parece que va a llover**_

Y ese fue el menor de mis problemas

_Yo estaba alterada, y después de que Burbuja me tranquilizo (y valla que lo necesitaba) fuimos a buscar a los chicos para saber si ellos sabían algo, pero, oh la segunda sorpresa del día la casa de ellos estaba completamente destruida… ahora si que nada era normal ese día, burbuja y yo, preocupadas, empezamos a buscar por todas partes a los chicos, decidimos separarnos, burbuja fue al norte y yo fui al este, estuve buscando durante mucho tiempo hasta que alcancé a oír como discutían Bombón y Brick…_

_-__**Tu también!!!**__-era la voz de Bombón y parecía furiosa- __**pensé que por lo menos tu comprenderías**_

_-__**Bombón escúchame por favor, yo no quería esto, me confié, no pensé que fuera verdad lo que él decía, es mi culpa que estés así…**_

_**-¿Así como?, déjame en paz ¿que no ves que ya tome una decisión?**_

_**-Trata de volver a la normalidad se que todavía puedes oírme-**__yo no entendía nada de lo que decían, como que a la normalidad, se que actuaba extraño pero eso era demasiado, además como que todavía puedes oírme… si estaba enfrente de ella__**- No te quiero perder, no podría soportarlo**_

_**-Entiende yo siempre eh sido así, no eh cambiado en nada-**__ lo dijo claramente fastidiada__**- y si no quiere entenderlo simplemente no estorbes**_

_**-Bombón por favor reacciona, TE AMO y lo sabes, pero sé que él te estaaaa…-**__no alcanzo a terminar la frase porque Bombón le dio un puñetazo en el estomago dejándolo sin aire-__**…agghh**_

_**-Oh Brick lo siento que hice… yo de verdad…**__-su actitud cambio de repente parecía que de verdad lo lamentaba_

_**-Bom…bon…**__- logro decir entrecortadamente Brick eh iba a pararse pero Bombón le dio una patada con lo cual lo alejo mínimo 10 metros del lugar_

_**-Tu no entiendes nada verdad… perdiste… hiciste tu elección y pues digamos que no fue la mejor**__-su voz se oía rara… no parecía la de ella, era un poco mas aguda__**- ahora veremos si Butch acepta jajajajajaja**_

_Eso era demasiado, ¿Bombón golpeando a su novio? Salí de mi escondite e iba a detener a Bombón pero ella fue más rápida y huyo, no alcance a ver a donde se dirigía así que mejor fui a auxiliar a Brick el cual ya se había desmayado_

_**-Brick reacciona por favor, no entiendo nada ¿que esta pasando?**__-y valla mi mala suerte, estaba en lo cierto, en ese instante comenzó a llover, empecé a desesperarme y moje un poco la cara de Brick__**-anda despierta por favor**_

_**-…-**__no reaccionaba eso solo significaba una cosa, Bombón no se limito nada_

_Regrese a mi casa cargando a Brick, lo cual no era tan difícil debido a mis poderes, entre a mi habitación por la ventana, y me sorprendió ver a burbuja totalmente feliz guardando algo en su ropero…_

_**-Que averiguaste-**__ le pregunte rápidamente para no perder tiempo__**- ¿que fue lo que paso con la casa de los chicos?**_

_**-Ah eso, pues me encontré con Boomer y me dijo que no era nada-**__ me dijo calmadamente y dándome la espalda, al parecer no noto que acosté a Brick en mi cama-__** se veía extraño y algo triste por eso no quise interrogarlo mas… así que fuimos a dar un rápido paseo por el parque, le comente lo de Bombón y dijo que ya el se encargaría… aun que no se que me quiso dec…PERO QUE DIABLOS- **__por fin había volteado a verme y vio a un muy golpeado Brick en mi cama-__** QUE PASO…**_

_**-Fue Bombón, los vi discutir un rato y al final ella lo golpeo**_

_**-no puede ser… pero como…**_

_**-No lo se pero debemos comunicárselo a los chicos**_

_**-Creo que primero deberíamos ver como esta y curarlo, ya mañana averiguaremos lo que le pasa a Bombón-**__ me dijo muy seria, cosa rara en ella, estaba a punto de discutir pero siguió-__** a como van las cosas es seguro que ella no dormirá hoy en esta casa**_

_**-Tienes razón-**__ me dolía admitirlo pero después de lo que vi no podía negarlo-__**pero mañana iré a buscar a Butch para saber si sabe el algo…**_

_Pero por alguna extraña razón no pude encontrarlo, ni el, ni a Boomer, ni a Bombón, los busque por todos lados desde que amanecía hasta muy entrada la noche, ya que ninguno tuvo la amabilidad de contestar su celular, así pase 4 días… sin saber nada de ellos, burbuja estuvo cuidando a Brick, como toda una enfermera, no por nada había tomado ese curso el verano pasado, sin embargo Brick no despertaba._

_Aun así no me di por vencida y al quinto día cuando fui a ver a la destruida casa de los chicos por fin pude encontrar a Butch, me alegre mucho deseaba verlo, mas que para interrogarlo, era porque de verdad extrañaba su compañía, lo llame alegremente_

_**-Hey Butch!- **__al parecer no me oyó porque no volteo-__** BUTCH!!!-**__ Le grite-__** Hazme caso imbécil**_

_- __**A quien crees que llamas imbécil niña boba-**__ me lo dijo muy duramente, no como en general me decía, jugando si no de una manera cruel-__** a pero te estaba esperando niñita-**__ su voz no era para nada dulce- __**Quería decirte un par de cositas…**_

_**-Y ahora a ti que te pasa-**__ era el colmo primero Bombón y ahora el-__** ya deja de bromear que no me gusta como actúas**_

_**-Y crees que me interesa, ya no puedo estar fingiendo todo el rato-**__ a que se refería, no lo entiendo acaso el…__**- pero aun así saborear tu cuerpo era mi pago…-**__ su mano se torno verde oscuro_

_**-Que estas…-**__no alcancé a terminar porque lo que sucedió no nos lo esperábamos ninguno de los dos…_

_**-aaaagh-**__ Butch fue golpeado por una bola de energía azul oscuro, casi parecía negro-__** pero que demoni….**__-no termino porque le dieron ahora una patada lanzándolo 100 metros a la distancia, destruyendo varios edificios en el trayecto_

_**-Eres un idiota Butch…**__-esa voz… no lo podía creer era Boomer…-__** ya no te necesito, te tardaste demasiado, así que muere-**__ sonaba muy enserio, además de que ahora Boomer no parecía el de siempre, su aura se veía mas oscura, todo a su alrededor perdía color_

_Butch trato de reaccionar pero le fue imposible, Boomer al parecer había adquirido mucha mas fuerza que la usual, daño fácilmente Butch, hasta parecía que se divertía golpeándolo, reaccione rápido y fui en ayuda de Butch pero Boomer capto mis movimientos y me tiro al suelo de un solo golpe, no me dolió mucho pero fue lo suficiente como para que me quedara en el suelo sin poder levantarme, lo siguiente que vi fue demasiado horrible._

_Boomer agarro a Butch del cuello y concentro todo su poder en su mano derecha, vi que entre los dos se decían algo y alcance a ver como mi Butch sacaba lagrimas, no lo podía creer, el mundo se volvió loco, y yo sin poder hacer nada; y sin mas Boomer atravesó su corazón, como si fuera una simple hoja, sin mucho esfuerzo, yo me quede en shock, no lo podía creer, NO LO QUERIA CREER, Butch, mi amado amigo/novio, había sido asesinado por su hermano._

_Mi razón, mi cuerpo, todo mi ser estaba en shock, que hacer, no lo sabía, pero como nunca me considere de las que pensaban antes de actuar… decidí hacer lo primero que se me vino a la mente:_

_**-MALDITO HIJO DE( $%+*)**__-estaba hecha una furia, no sabía muy bien lo que hacía, solo veía como le tiraba golpes, patadas, rayos de color verde a ese infeliz, los cuales el esquivaba con una facilidad que hacía que me enojara mas- __**como… como… como te atreviste a hacerlo, te matare Boomer…**_

_**--Lo siento niña pero, no tengo tiempo ahora para ti…-**__ lo dijo con un tono que me fastidio, bueno desde el momento en que lo vi matando a Butch odiaba todo de él, lo despreciaba, quería matarlo a sangre fría como el mato a mi novio- __**pero lo que si me podrías decir es… donde está tu querida hermana?**_

_**-Y eso a ti que te importa ($%+*)- **__no lo había ni tocado, pero cuando oí eso lo ataque con más energía__**- jamás dejare que toques a ninguna de mis hermanas, y mucho menos a burbuja…**_

_**-…-**__solo me miro como si no comprendiera, para luego reírse de mi- __**ya veo, pues tendré que buscarla yo mismo jajajajaja**__-y se fue volando de ahí, pretendía seguirlo ya que aun no se me acababan las fuerzas, pero vi el cuerpo de Butch y pues no podía dejarlo ahí, ya estábamos a media tormenta, y aunque me doliera tenía que llevarlo a otro lugar, tenía que descansar, descansar en paz._

_**-…-**__ya no podía contener mas las lagrimas, lo veía ahí y parecía que estuviera durmiendo, hasta tenía una ligera sonrisa en los labios__**-Butch, juro que vengare tu muerte, aunque me cueste mi vida**_

_Auch me duele el cuerpo sobre todo mi cabeza… ya no recuerdo más… bueno recuerdo una discusión con burbuja pero no la recuerdo muy bien, solo se que en los siguientes 3 días a la muerte de Butch no le hable a burbuja, uno de eso tres días dijo algo acerca de Brick, pero yo no le hacía caso a nada ni a nadie, estaba sola con mis pensamientos, recuerdo haber oído en las noticias(ya que alguien había prendido la radio) que destruían la ciudad, no me intereso, ya nada importaba, sin él, simplemente no podía pensar en nada más, hasta que oí esa noticia._

_**-Atención aquí reportando desde la KFWR de saltadilla, como todos saben estos últimos ……-**__había interferencia-__**ah habido una gran serie de ataques por toda la ciudad que son dirigidos ni más ni menos por nuestros ant…….y al parecer los únicos que quedan de nuestro lado son…...lo que uno nunca se esperaría. La ciudad ya está casi completamente destruida, de no ser porque burbuja todavía no ayuda ya habríamos muerto, y nosotros nos preguntamos en donde están los demás, donde están…… uno de verdad quisiera saberlo… PERO ESPEREN QUE ES ESTO!!!-**__se escucho una gran explosión de fondo- __**al parecer el ahora maligno Boomer ah aparecido y ni rastro de burbuja o de los demás héroes, aahh… se acerca hacia nosotros, que querrá, NO ESPERA QUE ESTAS…**__-se oyó como se golpeaban los micrófonos,__**-ATENCION PEQUEÑOS CIUDADANOS AHORA EL JEFE SOY YO, YA NO HAY NADA MAS DE….**__-otra vez interferencia, y esta vez sí que estaba haciendo caso, la sangre me hirvió de solo oírlo-__** AHORA SOLO QUEDO YO ASI QUE SI TODAVÍA HAY ALGUIEN QUE CREA QUE ME PUEDE HACER FRENTE QUE VENGA LO ESTARE ESPERANDO AHORA MISMO EN LA ANTIGUA ALCALDIA , A VER SI DURA AUNQUE SEA UN ROUND CONMIGO, JAJAJAJAJA-**__ su voz ciertamente era diferente pero aun así salí volando hacia el lugar de encuentro, donde se vería si moriría el o yo._

_**-BOOMER!!!**__-grite se alcanzo a oír el eco una cuantas veces__**- aquí y ahora morirás-**__ ya había llegado a la ahora destruida alcaldía, estaba furiosa, y no me importaban las consecuencias de la batalla, pero por más que intentaba no podía pegarle, no podía y entonces…_

**-Bellota…-**que era eso, alguien me llamaba?**-bellota por favor despierta…-**auch... maldita sea, que buen momento para despertarme… me dolía todo el ( $%+*) cuerpo- **ya acabo, todo termino…-**esa voz no puede ser… es burbuja?-** Vamos… vamos por Brick…**- espera dijo Brick? Que no estaba inconsciente en nuestra casa?

**-…-**empecé a abrir los ojos y vi a burbuja, se veía triste**-Brick?**- eso no tenía sentido pero por ahora así lo dejare, ya luego burbuja me contaría**- muy bien pero que paso?**- maldición no me pude contener en preguntarle…

**-Eso ya no importa-** burbuja estaba llorando, creo saber el resultado, ella fue obligada a matarlo, no pudo razonar con él y ahora se sentía de lo más triste, pero de verdad espero que haya sufrido ese idiota- **vamos con Brick necesito que…-** ya no le puse atención intentaba que no se me notara el dolor-** estás de acuerdo?**

**-Sí pero donde esta?-**no la escuche bien pero no importaba además de que no alcanzaba a distinguir nada, había escombro, humo, fuego y además era de noche por no decir que mi vista seguía borrosa…

**-Fue golpeado por… por…- **al parecer no podía decir su nombre pero no me importaba**-bueno el chiste es que salió volando como a unos 2 kilómetros de aquí…**

**-ok vamos- **nos fuimos volando, fui ayudada por burbuja ya que no podía mantenerme mucho tiempo en el aire, pero ahora que la veía bien, ella estaba muy herida, tenía una horrible cortada en el brazo derecho además de varios golpes, y su antes impecable vestimenta azul estaba manchada de sangre por todos lados y además de desgarrada-** oye burbuja…**

**-dime**

**-lo siento de verdad yo…-**ya había recordado la estúpida pelea y no pude contenerme

**-ahora ya no importa bellota-** me dijo con un sonrisa, pero yo la conozco, está ocultando su verdadera tristeza**-de verdad que no…**

**-oye y donde está la sabelotodo-**pregunte para que no soltara las lagrimas, no es que me importara, pero, apenas y yo podía contener las mías

**-…- **no me contesto, vi que saco lagrimas eso quería decir que… NO DEFINITIVAMENTE NO… NO PODIA SER, NO ELLA…**-acaso no me oíste- **empezaron a salirle lagrimas

**-no me digas que…-** ella solo negó con la cabeza pero no entendí lo que significaba

**-sigamos, ya falta poco-**ya no dijo nada más y aumento la velocidad- **espera un poco- **se desvió del rumbo un segundo y bajo a un edificio la espere aunque apenas y podía mantenerme volando, regreso rápido con algo en las manos pero como me subió de nuevo a su espalda no supe que era. Continuamos el camino… un camino muy trágico lleno de de escenas de dolor

**-Quisiera… poder regresar… y nunca volver por este camino- ** no sé si me entendió pero al parecer no porque se limito a decirme

**-mira allá esta Brick**

Era cierto a lo lejos se veía a Brick tambaleándose con la mirada gacha, apoyándose de lo que podía, parecía que había llorado, pero eso, que antes hubiera sido cuestión de burla, no me causaba ni siquiera una sonrisa, debía sentirse igual o peor que yo, lo vi atentamente, estaba sumamente golpeado, con varios cortes y sangre en toda su ropa, su antes hermoso pelo largo ahora estaba todo sucio, ya no se veía como de costumbre y note que le faltaba algo, pero no supe que, mi cerebro no reaccionaba bien…

**-Brick-**burbuja le llamo él se detuvo y vio hacia arriba-** veníamos a pedirte algo importante-** algo importante que sería… ojala la hubiera escuchado-**veras debido a… a… bueno a lo que ah pasado-** valla que no podía ni mencionar nada de eso, y quien podría con semejante destino- **y también por lo de Bombón… y debido a que has sufrido lo mismo que nosotras, quisiéramos pedirte, que fueras a partir de hoy, nuestro líder…**

Brick y yo nos quedamos de piedra, el nuestro líder, eso solo me confirmaba las cosas, Bombón había muerto de seguro también asesinada por Boomer, no pude contener mas mis lagrimas y Brick tampoco

**-como… como me puedes pedir eso…-**dijo en un susurro que apenas y pudimos oír- **después, después de todo… fue…-** ya no alcance a oír que dijo mi mudo se desconecto de nuevo, ya no le hacía caso a nadie, no podía soportarlo no podía no, Brick grito algo, aun así no le puse atención, y se fue volando de ahí…….

**CONTINUARA……**

_**Notas del autor: Hola como están… espero que bien, este es mi primera historia de las PPG y quize hacerla un poco triste, el por que ¿¿?¿?¿?¿?¿….. no se… soy malo…buajajajaja…. No la verdad es que de repente se me ocurrió y dije por que no….ademas por ser el primer capitulo las notas del autor va a ser un poco larga**_

_**Como ya habran notado( bueno eso creo) es que esta historia es de amor trágico, y con muchos misterios…como que le paso a bombon… por que Boomer traiciono a todos… como le gano burbuja a Boomer, de que discutieron bellota y burbuja… entre otras cositas… a y la mas importante por que diablos es un Boomer x bubbles?**_

_**Bueno eso se resolverá mas adelante…no estoy seguro de cuantos capítulos aga…eso dependerá de ustedes, ya que ustedes podrán aportar las ideas que quieran (por que lo pueden hacer eh…. Todas son aceptadas) y también dependerá de la musa de la inspiración(o esa bella mujer…)**_

_**Y ahora los datos relevantes para los que no le entendieron del todo a la historia… todo empezó aprox hace 10 dias(según yo eso me salió al ver las anécdotas de bellota) algo les paso a los chicos se empezaron a comportar extraño, este capitulo es narrado por bellota de lo que ella recuerda, que no es mucho por cierto(a porfa díganme si fue muy largo que la verdad ya no sabia ni como acabarlo)y ella acaba traumatizada(bueno algo) , los demás capitulo también van a ser narrados pero por los personajes que faltan… y poco a poco se va armar todo el rompecabezas(espero no dejar ningún cabo suelto y si lo deje me dicen con confianza)**_

_**Bueno ahora ya me despido, espero que de verdad le halla gustado y dejen algún comentario productivo(de preferencia) y me digan que esta bien o que esta mal que me falta y en que siga igual**_

_**Atte:un autor que ya no sabe ni que escribir**_

_**S!fb(mi Nick es verdaderamente asi pero la pag. No acepto el signo de admiración pero se pronuncia como si fuera i)**_

_**Pd1: a la expresión **_**( $%+*) denle de significado la grosería que mas les guste no es que no sepa pero es mejor dejarlo a la imaginación**

**Pd2: si alguien puede decirme de quien son las chicas super poderosas se lo agradecería mucho….**


	2. Recuerdos dolorosos 2 Brick1

Declaimer: las PPG ni los RRB son míos…… pero ahora sé que sus derechos son de Cartoon Network (gracias Floresilla329)…… y me pareció divertido hacer una historia loca y un poco fumada de ellas

Aclaraciones:

_Cursiva: Recuerdos_

**Negrita: Diálogos**

Normal: Narración

Capitulo 2: Recuerdos dolorosos 2 (Brick 1: La calma antes de la tormenta)

"**Tomar decisiones no implica hacer a un lado tus sentimientos"**

**-¡NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA!- **Vaya si que llegue tarde, un error tras otro, vi muy bien como la pequeña ruda cayo, debo de salvar a la niñita que queda, mi hermano esta fuera de control, no entiendo muy bien porque lo hizo, pero debo detenerlo, antes de que cometa la más grande estupidez de todas, no debe de pasar por lo mismo que yo.

**-¡NO LO HAGAS!-**al parecer no se había dado cuenta de mi llegada, cuando grite volteo a verme y logre ver que burbuja ya tenía preparado un ataque, maldición, volví a equivocarme si no hubiera gritado esto habría acabado ya, pero no el voló hacia mí, tan rápido que en un pestañeo el ya estaba enfrente de mi…

**-Que no entiendes idiota, ya nadie puede detenerme, ya tengo sus poderes, soy invencible, Él ya no existe más, ahora yo lo reemplazare, ya me queda poco…**

**-COMO PUEDES NADA MAS PENSAR EN ESO-** le grite con rabia, a pesar de ser mi hermano lo desconocía- **yo creí… yo creí… creí que lo hacías por…**

**-Por supuesto que lo hago por eso-**me interrumpió-** ahora no interrumpas mas, tengo que acabar con esto antes de que ya no pueda-** me dirigió una sonrisa, pero aunque pareciera sincera le di un puñetazo en la cara**-IDIOTA-** me lanzo una patada, otra vez esa maldita técnica, pero estaba preparado, rápido me aleje lo más posible de ella, sin embargo la técnica siguió su camino, y por desgracia, iba directa hacia burbuja

**-CUIDADO-** ella no reacciono rápido y el ataque alcanzo su brazo derecho y le empezó a sangrar, maldito _Déjà vu_ unas cuantas imágenes se me atravesaron por la mente, pero no tenía tiempo para eso debía acabar con él, con mi hermano.

**-Maldición, falle, pero no estuvo tan…-**al parecer se congelo a media frase, parecía confundido, de repente se agarro la cabeza como si le doliera**- IDIOTA,IDIOTA, IDIOTA……- **no entendía bien pero esta era mi oportunidad. Fui volando hacia él, lo atacaría con todo lo que tenia no me importaba el resultado. Maldición se dio cuenta a tiempo, y esquivo cada ataque, se movía algo más lento pero aun así no le podía dar, y él empezó a volar a una velocidad increíble, 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10, golpes, todos en menos de 5 segundo, y lo repitió varias veces hasta que por fin me tiro al suelo

**-Perdóname, de verdad que no quería que fuera así, por lo menos no todo-** parecía que hablaba en serio pero no podía, ya no podía creerle.

**-Jamás te perdonare… ya no creo en tus palabras- **se lo dije estaba totalmente a su merced sabía que era mi fin, ya no me quedaban energías, ni siquiera tenía una buena razón para oponer resistencia, el destino me lo había arrebatado todo.

**-No te preocupes, todo acabara… ya lo veras- **y sin más me lanzo al aire, me golpeo un par de veces más y en con una última patada me lanzo lo más lejos que pudo del lugar, sentí como mi fuerza se me iba choque con vario edificios, sentí que perdía algo, algo de mí, pero ya no importaba, no me quedaba nada, solo quería mi final, por fin toque el piso, rebote varias veces y por fin me detuve, o más bien me detuvieron, un árbol solitario se quebró para poder detenerme, que mas da… estoy ahora solo… de nuevo las imágenes pasan por mi mete, pero ahora con más intensidad, ya no me opongo a ellas, simplemente las dejo fluir, empiezo a recordar lo sucedido hace apenas 10 días, un día antes de mi primer error, antes de cometer la mayor estupidez de todas…

_**_____________________________________**__**FB**__**________________________________________**_

_**-¿De verdad crees que nos fue bien en los exámenes Brick? Porque yo estoy segura que en el examen de trigonometría avanzada cometí muchos errores**_

_**-Vamos bombón, eres la chica mas lista de todas, casi hasta se puede decir que te comparas conmigo-**__ ese viernes por la tarde, con el sol alegrándonos el día, de verdad que no podía ser más perfecto…- __**y no**__**cualquiera eh, además estamos de vacaciones… preocúpate cuando regresemos**__-se lo dije con una sonrisa pero me miro con reproche_

_**-Ah**__**ósea que dices que eres más listo que yo eh**__-es mirada, sí que me encantaba_

_**-Claro a caso pensabas lo contrario- **__me encantaba decirle que era más listo que ella, era un buen tema de conversación de vez en cuando, aunque siempre tenía que afrontar las consecuencias- __**quieres que te lo demuestre mi pequeña **__**silene pendula**__**1**__**?**_

_**-Hay pequeño Brick, me sorprende que seas capaz de conocer ese nombre, pero si tanto quieres que te sorprenda pues… ya se… mira**__ – señalo a Bellota y Butch que acababan de empezar con una de sus competencias- ¿__**quién crees que gane de esos dos?**_

_**-Pues obviamente Butch, aunque lo más seguro es que se tarden mucho en definirlo**__- y no lo decía por machista, la verdad yo sabía de antemano la fuerza que Butch tenía y, aunque bellota no se quedaba atrás Butch era capaz de cargar mas kilos que bellota y ya lo habían demostrado en el pasado antes de que ellos aceptaran ser novios…- __**no sé porque lo preguntas si tú misma ya lo sabes**_

_**-Pues te aseguro que gana bellota y en poco tiempo**_

_**-ha sí Que apuestas**_

_**-mmm… si gano tendrás que admitir que soy mucho mas lista que tu-**__valla que valiente apostar cuando tiene todo en su contra por eso la amo tanto_

_**-ok pero si pierdes-**__mmm que le podría pedir, varias ideas pervertidas pasaron por mi cabeza, ya se, y de seguro con esto se acobarda, le susurre para que nadie oyera y luego le dije-__**¿qué te parece?-**__se____puso toda roja como pensé se acobardaría pero valla sorpresa cuando me dijo_

_**-Acepto-**__ eso era malo, eso quería decir que confiaba completamente en bellota, empecé a dudar de que fuera buena idea apostar pero estaba hecho_

_**-Mira una ardilla en llamas-**__ exclamo bellota, obviamente era una trampa para que Butch se distrajera pero ni él es tan tonto… ¿o sí? No podía ser de verdad se la creyó el pobre empezó a voltear a todas partes, con lo cual la pequeña ruda aprovecho para ganarle_

_**-Ves te lo dije-**__ una sonrisa de triunfo se de la boca de Bombón- __**ahora dilo**_

_**-Eso fue trampa, la ruda hizo trampa**__- le dije un poco molesto_

_**-No le digas así, después de todo es mi hermana, además yo no dije como, solo dije que iba a ganar ella-**__ valla no tenía ni un argumento para eso, de verdad que me había ganado y ni como negarlo- __**pero si te acobardas pues está bien, total pensé que el cobarde de ustedes era Boomer…**__- ahora sí que se la busco, como osaba compararme con Boomer, le iba a responder pero algo nos dejo helados a los dos_

_**-Butch!!!! Ven acá te voy a matar**_

_**-uh oh-**__Butch si que la había hecho valla que echarle agua a su novia, claro que era para echarse a correr- __**atrápame si puedes VERDECITA- **__y se fue con una muy enfurecida bellota tras el_

_**-Tu hermano está muerto-**__ me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Bombón_

_**-Si lo sé-**__ pobre, ya lo quería ver con un gran moretón en el ojo y eso si le iba bien_

_-__**Y que siempre si te acobardaste amado **__**vulpes vulpes**__**2**__?-maldición pensé que no lo recordaría, que hago, que hago…_

_**-¿Deberíamos ir a ver en donde se metieron esos dos no crees?-**__ vaya que manera más mala de salir de esa situación__**- no quiero quedarme con solo un hermano- **__y me fui volando en la dirección que se fue Butch__**- Boomer te alcanzo en la casa- **__y me fui volando_

_**-COBARDE-**__ me grito Bombón y se fue tras de mí-__** perdiste la apuesta ahora paga**_

_**-¿QUE? no te oigo-**__ le decía mientras cambiaba de dirección, jamás admitiría algo como eso_

_**-O lo dices o no te vuelvo a besar en mi vida-**__eso sí que era jugar sucio, era mi orgullo contra mi necesidad- __**estoy esperando…**_

_**-…- **__porque a mí que hacer, que hacer… - __**está bien… tu ganas…- **__hay que difícil era eso, pero una apuesta era una apuesta- __**admito que… que… que… que…-**__maldición me quede trabado-__**que…**_

_**-¿Si?-**__¿por qué era tan difícil?__**- no tengo todo el día**_

_**-admitoqueeresmaslistaqueyo-**__se lo dije lo más rápido y silencioso que pude_

_**-¿Qué? no te escuche**__-maldición, si que le gustaba torturarme, quería que lo repitiera-__** dilo bien o no lo digas, pero ya sabes las consecuencias**_

_**-OK, ok…**__-bueno me había ganado, con trampa pero al fin y al cabo ganado-__** Admito que eres más lista que yo…- **__que gran mentira, bueno no del todo pero aun así…_

_**-Ves no era tan…-**__empezó a hablar pero la interrumpí_

_**-…A veces-**__ jajaja jamás lo admitiría del todo rápido seguí con mi búsqueda_

_**-Y LUEGO QUIEN ES EL TRAMPOSO- **__me siguió y supe que no estaba enojada, ya que ella sabía que no iba a conseguir total redención de mi, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en la boca e iba a mi lado buscando a nuestros hermanos, estuvimos u rato buscando hasta que los encontramos en una escena francamente inesperada… él se le acerco por atrás le dio la vuelta y la beso, no duro mucho pero realmente se veían bien juntos, quise burlarme de ellos pero Bombón me detuvo_

_**-Déjalos se lo merecen, casi nuca tiene oportunidad de hacerlo**_

_**-Está bien pero me tendrás que dar algo a cambio**_

_**- A si ¿qué quieres?**_

_**-Mmm podría pensar en muchas cosas… pero mejor ya se, acompáñame… te mostrare un lugar que de seguro no conoces**_

_**-Que no conozco, eso no puede ser, conozco toda la ciudad al derecho y al revés**_

_**-si eso crees cierra los ojos, y deja te llevo a mi lugar favorito y secreto**_

_**-muy bien pero si ya lo conozco mañana tu pagaras todo lo que compre**_

_**-jajaja que chistosita, pero está bien acepto- **__otra vez aceptando una apuesta pero esta vez no perdería- __**cierra los ojos yo te llevo, y sin hacer trampa**_

_**-Ok-**__ cerro los ojos y la cargue hacia el lugar más maravilloso que conocía, estaba algo retirado y por eso cuando llegamos ya había luna, pero era mejor así, en la noche se veía mas espectacular-__**oye no crees que ya es muy tarde-**__ella seguía con los ojos cerrado y se veía tan tierna que no pude evitar darle un beso-__** avísame cuando hagas eso**_

_**-perdón no pude evitarlo**_

_**-¿Ya mero llegamos?**_

_**-Si ya estamos cerca**_

_**-Pensé que estaba en saltadilla el lugar-**__ me dijo de broma_

_**-Está en saltadilla pero te vi que hacías trampa así que me fui por el camino largo**_

_**-Deee-**__me saco la lengua- __**no hacia trampa solo que, ya me había aburrido de tener los ojos cerrados**_

_**-Bueno pues ya mero los vas a abrir-**__ y no mentía ya habíamos llegado a ese lugar tan hermoso, aterricé cerca del lugar y la baje suavemente__**-muy bien ya mero llegamos ahora sigamos a pie-**__ la conduje entre varios arbustos hasta que por fin llegamos-__** Muy bien abre los ojos**__-no sabía si le había gustado o no el paisaje pero se quedo callada un largo rato, no le podía ver la cara, ya que se adelanto varios pasos, pero después de 5 minutos por fin volteo a verme y exclamo_

_**- es maravilloso, donde estamos- **__Ja, lo sabia no conocía el lugar, yo había ganado_

_**-es mi lugar favorito, lo encontré un día por error, antes de que derrotáramos a Él, estamos en la parte sureste de la ciudad, cerca de donde antes vivía peludito, está muy bien escondido, además de día no se ve tan hermoso como de noche, por eso nunca lo habías visto**_

_**-Pues la verdad es estupendo, gracias por mostrármelo- **__se me quedo viendo y no pude evitar darle otro beso- __**de verdad te lo agradezco**_

_**-Sabes que por ti, daría todo**_

_**-Yo también**_

_**-Eso me recuerda-**__casi lo olvidaba, le tenía un regalo, un regalo por todo el tiempo juntos, no es que fuera nuestro aniversario de novios, pero no podía esperar por regalárselo- __**ten sé que no es la gran cosa pero aun así espero que te guste**_

_**-Es hermoso-**__ que bien si le gusto, le agradeceré a Boomer por la idea, valla que el si era bueno en estos detalles_

_**-No tanto como tú-**__ puede que no se me dé muy bien lo cursi, pero alguna vez lo vi en una película y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad- __**Te amo**_

_**-Yo también te amo- **__y nos dimos un muy apasionado beso, quien diría que iba a ser el último._

_La acompañe hasta su casa, se nos había ido la noche entera, pero había valido la pena, de no ser porque ella vio la hora en su celular, habríamos estado hasta el amanecer, pero a las 12 de la noche regresamos, la deje en la puerta y me fui antes de que se despertaran sus hermanas._

_La verdad esa noche me sentía de maravilla, volé todavía durante 20 minutos antes de llegar a mi casa, quien diría que llegando, se arruinaría mi felicidad, mi alegría, mi vida…_

_Entre sigilosamente para no despertar a mis hermanos, jamás imagine que los dos estarían totalmente derrotados y adoloridos en el suelo de la cocina, me puse en alerta rápidamente, me acerque a ellos y una voz que nunca pensé oír de nuevo dijo_

_**-Valla hasta que te dignas a aparecer Brick-**__ no podía ser, si ya lo habíamos derrotado, como podía estar pasando esto-__** Como es posible que el líder llegue a estas horas, no no no no no no no no, eso está mal-**__esa maldita voz aguda, no había la menor duda era, ÉL…_

_**-Maldito no estabas muerto ya-**__ me di la vuelta y lo mire directo a los ojos, con toda la rabia del mundo_

_**-Que maneras son esas de saludar a tu padre-**__ todavía osaba llamarse a si mismo padre-__** creo que no te eduque bien**_

_**-Cállate, tú no eres nada mío-**__ sin más lo ataque pero él fue mas rápido y de un solo golpe me tiro con mis hermanos__**- que quieres, lárgate si no quieres que te eliminemos**_

_**-¿Serias capaz?-**__detestaba esa voz, esa voz llena de frialdad, llena de sarcasmo e ironía, llena de maldad- __**Solo quería proponerte un trato, que estoy seguro que no podrás negarte**_

_**-Que te hace pensar que aceptare**_

_**-Pues…**_

_**_______________________________________F**__**FB**__**______________________________________**_

**-aggh-** que dolor, maldición, todavía sigo vivo, no lo puedo creer todavía tengo que sufrir más, muy bien me tengo que levantar, recuperarme y acabar con esto,… no puedo, mis pies apenas y me responden, no puedo mantenerme mucho tiempo de pie, pero tengo que intentarlo-** maldita sea ¿porque a mí?-** todo está destruido, y todo por mi mala decisión, empiezo a avanzar, tambaleándome un poco, no puedo evitar que se suelten lagrimas de mis ojos, todo es tan doloroso, ojala que nadie me veo, pero al fin y al cabo, ya que importa, empiezo a recordar de nuevo, la decisión, esa decisión que arruinaría mi vida, la mía, la de mis hermanos y la de las chicas, y no se diga de saltadilla…

_**__________________________________**__**FB**__**___________________________________________**_

_**-…Y es básicamente eso-**__ dijo Él con malicia, como se atrevía a venir a nuestra casa y decirnos eso, ÉL ahora sí que había perdido el juicio, ni locos caeríamos en su trampa, lo había pensado muy bien y ese plan era muy descabelladlo para ser verdad, si lo podía hacer, ¿Por qué demonios no lo había hecho antes? creía que éramos estúpidos o que, mi decisión era un tanto fría, pero así debía un líder tomar las decisiones_

_**-Y crees que te vamos a creer, ya no eres nada, no eres ni la mitad de lo que eras antes- **__era la verdad se le notaba, no soltaba la misma aura maligna que antes-__** no aceptamos tu trato y ahora muere maldito- **__le lance un rayo rojo de mi mano pero consiguió desviarlo hacia la estufa, con lo cual exploto la casa y todos salimos volando y con leves quemaduras_

_**-No no no, mala elección, muy bien Bombón será la primera en caer en mi juego, y veras que no estoy mintiendo-**__ como si le fuera a creer, era imposible que hiciera algo así, ÉL se volteo a mis hermanos que apenas y se levantaban-__** pero a ustedes dos los dejare que me digan hasta mañana, para que vean que les pasa por no aceptar**_

_**-Yo acepto- **__¿Qué? no lo podía creer, como mi hermano, el pequeño Boomer podía decir eso, Él también lo vio con la boca abierta_

_**-¿A…acep…tas?-**__dijimos Él y yo al unisonó_

_**-Si ya me canse de estar fingiendo ante ellas, ser malo es más divertido-**__ que alguien me pellizque como era posible eso, Boomer me miro, una mirada extraña, pero no la entendí, era imposible que el dijera eso, debía a ver entendido mal- __**¿cuando empezamos?**_

_**-Boomer déjate de estupideces-**__ hasta que Butch habló y me apoyaba- __**tú fuiste el que…**_

_**-Eso ya no importa, fue divertido y todo, pero ya me canse de ser bueno- **__no podía ser, no…_

_**-¿Boomer te sientes bien?**__-le pregunte, algo así no se ve todos los días, Boomer entregándose a ÉL, me acerque a él y le dije en un susurro- __**que te sucede, acaso no amas a burbuja**_

_**-Eso que te importa hermanito, ¿no deberías saber la respuesta?, no eras tú el más listo de los tres-**__ eso me dejo en shock, como podía hablarme de esa manera- __**ÉL dime cuando empezamos**_

_**-Valla que interesante, el azul, el más pequeño de los tres fue el primero en aceptar, por que será, bueno no importa, a este hechizo nadie se puede resistir, vámonos empezaras esta noche-**__ y sin mas desapareció con Boomer_

_**-Busquemos a Boomer, no pudieron ir muy lejos- **__le dije a Butch, ya no teníamos casa así que no pudo negarse-__** ve a los barrios bajos de saltadilla, yo iré a las afueras de la ciudad**_

_**-Muy bien pero que hago cuando lo encuentre**_

_-__**Me llamas de un chiflido, y entre los dos lo someteremos**_

_-__**Ok-**__ y se fue rápidamente del lugar_

_**__________________________________**__**A**__**___________________________________________**_

_**silene pendula**__**1: **__**: Es un tipo de flor muy bonita, es su nombre científico, es color rosa( por eso Brick se lo dice)**_

_**vulpes vulpes**__**2**__**: Es el nombre científico del zorro rojo (asi le dice de cariño Bombón a Brick)**_

_**__________________________________**__**F**__**___________________________________________**_

**Continuara…**

**Notas del autor**

**Muy bien aquí les dejo la primera parte del capitulo 2…. no esperaba que fueran 2 partes pero no se…. apenas iba a la mitad y me di cuenta que ya era muy largo… pero….ustedes diganme si los quieren asi o mas largos, ya que por mi podria hacer el doble de esto( no el triple ni el cuatruple, pero creo que el doble si….) **

**Me desiluciona un poco que hubiera tan poquitos reviews pero aun asi les agradesco a las personas que me dejaron sus comentarios productivos…… espero seguir viendo mas de esos…**

**Bueno pasando a las curiosidades… el titulo es algo largo pero es que la verdad esta es apenas la calma antes de la verdadera tormenta…. apenas se va a derrumbar la vida de Brick…..**

**bueno que mas, que mas… a si…. en el prox capitulo pondre la discusión completa(o eso creo) de Brick y Bombón, ademas de que dire como Bombon…(bueno mejor leanlo)…. pondre tambien que es eso que Brick perdio ( ya deberían imaginárselo…. o no?)**

**Mmm… el plan de Él … que decir este personaje maligno no podía faltar, pero como habran leído acabaron con el… el plan de Él lo dare a conocer en su propia anécdota( si Él tendrá una) después de Brick sigue….quien creen ustedes? bueno los dejo todavía en suspenso….jejejejeje….. si a algo no le entendieron mándenme un review y con gusto los saco de la duda( siempre y cuando no venga en capítulos futuros) y si no tienen dudas….. pues de todos modos mándenme algún comentario…..**

**Y por ultimo antes de despedirme… denme un consejo para que la pag no me coma los espacios…. que me lo deja todo bien junto….. bueno ahora si me despido….**

**Atte: un autor que disfruta que le dejen comentarios productivos**

**S!fb**

**Pd:les menti…… las notas de autor van a ser largas siempre ….. buajajajajaja……(¬_¬U)**


	3. Recuerdos dolorosos 2 Brick2

Declaimer: las PPG ni los RRB son míos…… pero ahora sé que sus derechos son de Cartoon Network…….y me pareció divertido hacer una historia loca y un poco fumada de ellas

Aclaraciones:

_Cursiva: Recuerdos_

**Negrita: Diálogos**

Normal: Narración

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_**-Busquemos a Boomer, no pudieron ir muy lejos- **__le dije a Butch, ya no teníamos casa así que no pudo negarse-__** ve a los barrios bajos de saltadilla, yo iré a las afueras de la ciudad**_

_**-Muy bien pero que hago cuando lo encuentre**_

_-__**Me llamas de un chiflido, y entre los dos lo someteremos**_

_-__**Ok-**__ y se fue rápidamente del lugar_

Capitulo 3: Recuerdos dolorosos 3 (Brick 2: La tempestad)

_Y así comenzó mi búsqueda… eran aproximadamente las 3 de la mañana… pero no me rendiría, Boomer era mi hermano, y no podía dejar que se uniera a Él, tuviera la razón que tuviera, no lo permitiría, pero no podía encontrar ningún motivo para su decisión, el fue el primero en traicionar a Él, hace ya 2 años, cuando teníamos 14(física y mentalmente claro), cuando fuimos enviados por Él para destruirlas… yo se que Boomer fue el primero en enamorarse y ponerse contra todos nosotros, así que ¿Por qué diablos hacia ahora esto? nada tenía sentido…_

_Estuve buscando durante horas y horas, estaba cansado, pero tenía que encontrarlo, yo quería pasar este día con Bombón pero, el estado de Boomer me preocupaba, qué hacer_

_**-¿Que hago, que hago?-**__ me preguntaba en voz alta, tenía que avisarle a Bombón que iba a hacer y decirle que no se preocupara-__** Ya se-**__ claro como había olvidado que hace poco me había conseguido un celular…, le llamaría o en su defecto le mandaría un mensaje, pero…, diablos, ¿donde _( $%+*) está mi celular? no lo encontré por ninguna parte, a lo mejor, a lo mejor y había volado con la casa… todo se me iba complicando, y el clima parecía que lo comprendía ya que de pronto se nublo, algo raro ya que estábamos en temporada de sequia, pero por ahora eso no importa, ya luego me comunicaría con ella ya luego le diría lo sucedido…

_Me dirigí al sureste, ya que en las afueras de la ciudad no había nada, y vi una columna de humo cerca de donde estaba, baje y vi que todo el lugar estaba destruido… también varios cadáveres se veían no podía creerlo, el ya estaba empezando con sus planes, y de seguro que había mandado a Boomer a destruir este lugar, los ataques parecían dirigirse un poco más al este, así que fui para allá, volé durante unos 15 minutos hasta que llegue a un lugar que todavía estaba intacto, decidí investigar allí, apenas había aterrizado cuando oí una voz que no esperaba escuchar tan pronto ese día…_

_**-Brick…-**__no podía creerlo, pensaba que mi suerte estaba cambiando, que por fin todo iría bien… pero me equivocaba… la voz de Bombón sonaba seria, un poco rara en ella ya que solo la usaba conmigo cuando estaba enojada_

_**-Bombón… -**__tenía un mal presentimiento, cuando me gire ella me vio con una mirada un tanto fría__**-… que… que sucede**_

_**-Tenemos que hablar- **__uyyy eso si que era malo, según mi experiencia, cuando una chica te dice "Tenemos que hablar" no anuncia nada bueno, solo quiere decir algo… que estas en problemas…_

_**-S…i… dime-**__francamente esperaba lo peor_

_**-Estoy harta- **__me dio la espalda, estaba un poco asustado, no recordaba haberle hecho nada malo-__**harta de esta maldita ciudad**__- con ese comentario no sabía si aliviarme o asustarme más-__**y de sus malditos ciudadanos… de que siempre tengamos que salvar el día, sus patéticas vidas…-**__ me quede petrificado, de que hablaba Bombón, ella siempre me había dicho que dormía mejor después de salvarle la vida a alguien… no podía ser que…_

_**-De que hablas, tu eres una heroína no puedes simplemente abandonarlos…-**__acaso Él ya había…__**-¿por qué me dices esto?**_

_**-Que acaso tú no quieres algo mas, algo más que ser una simple marioneta del pueblo, que solo nos utilicen para esto y que cuando fallemos nos desechen como si nada…-**__se dio la vuelta y me dirigió una mirada de determinación absoluta- __** que crees que sigue Brick, piénsalo un momento, ahorita es solo esta ciudad, pero recuerda, hace 3 meses, nos enviaron a parís, el estúpido del alcalde quería tener buenos tratos con ellos y nos enviaron a combatir ese monstruo…-**__me quede sorprendido, ella pocas veces insultaba a alguien, solo porque estuviera realmente enojada, y mucho menos insultaba a alguien tan importante como el alcalde_

_**-Pero si te encanto el viaje… me dijiste que querías seguir viajando a varios lugares, que si era posible visitar china, no puedes decirme que…-**__como podía ser cierto, como Él pudo hacerlo, si ya ni energía tenia, era imposible, debía haber otra explicación…_

_**-Ya cambie de opinión, ya vi la verdad, solo nos utilizan, entiéndelo, tuve un sueño…-**__que ¿ un sueño? si ella no se dejaba llevar por los sueños, siempre veía la parte buena y mala de ellos__**- en ese sueño vi claramente como el alcalde, los ciudadanos, todos nos utilizaban para sus fines egoístas, y luego cuando ya no podíamos mas, simplemente nos olvidaban y nos trataban como basura…- **__así que así era como lo había hecho, ÉL se había metido en sus sueños y desde ahí la controlaba, esta ya no era Bombón se trataba solo de un engaño, pero la recuperaría, posiblemente la verdadera Bombón todavía me podría escuchar__**- tu si me entiendes verdad, entiendes mi frustración, entiendes como me siento, entiendes…**_

_**-Bombón escúchame tu estas siendo controlada, no eres tú, no son tus sentimiento ni tus ideales, esto que estas sintiendo es solo falso, un sentimiento artificial y ajeno, y todo gracias al maldito de Él que se quiere vengar de nosotros, trata de luchar por favor, vuelve a ser tu misma…**_

_-__**Tú también!**__-me grito, era un hecho, la estaba perdiendo- __**pensé que por lo menos tu comprenderías**_

_-__**Bombón escúchame por favor, yo no quería esto, me confié, no pensé que fuera verdad lo que él decía, es mi culpa que estés así…- **__trate de explicarle pero no quería razonar_

_**-¿Así como?, déjame en paz ¿que no ves que ya tome una decisión?-**__ ella quería destruir la ciudad, a lo mejo y ella había acabado con todos aquellos ciudadanos y no Boomer _

_**-Trata de volver a la normalidad se que todavía puedes oírme-**__no podía ser que no me escuchara, ella no se rendía tan fácil, además de que el poder de Él no era el de antes__** - No te quiero perder, no podría soportarlo- **__no después de todo lo que habíamos pasado_

_**-Entiende yo siempre eh sido así, no eh cambiado en nada-**__ parecía que ya se lo habían dicho, estaba fastidiada, tenía que encontrar una forma, tenía que haber alguna, para recuperar a la mujer que mas amaba__**- y si no quiere entenderlo simplemente no estorbes- **__me lo dijo con odio, de verdad me dolió aunque supiera que no lo había dicho conscientemente_

_**-Bombón por favor reacciona, TE AMO y lo sabes, pero sé que él te estaaaa…-**__estaba tan distraído pensando en cómo recuperarla que no vi venir el golpe, solo sentí un terrible dolor en el estomago-__**…agghh**_

_**-Oh Brick lo siento que hice… yo de verdad…**__-por fin… era ella, la verdadera Bombón, ya estaba reaccionando, pero ya no podía moverme, ese golpe me dejo mal, olvidaba que tan duro podía llegar a pegar, y de hecho, ni siquiera cuando éramos enemigos me había vencido tan rápido_

_**-Bom…bon…**__- logre decir entrecortadamente ya que casi no me quedaba aire en los pulmones, tenía que hacer algo, lo que fuera para salvarla, me empecé a levantar y volví a sentir un terrible dolor, esta vez en los costado, Bombón me dio una patada que me lanzo varios metros lejos y me rompió varias costillas_

_**-Tú no entiendes nada verdad… perdiste… hiciste tu elección y pues digamos que no fue la mejor**__-de nuevo esa voz, esa repugnante voz, no podía creerlo había entregado a mi amada en bandeja de plata a ese infeliz y ahora la utilizaba para sus fines malévolos__**- ahora veremos si Butch acepta jajajajaja-**__ Butch… maldición… ojala que él pueda encontrar una manera… la que fuera… de acabar con esto… esa risa fue lo último que oí antes de desmayarme_

_**__________________________________F**__**FB**__**___________________________________________**_

Sigo caminando, tengo que recuperarme rápido, creo que ya puedo volar, era de noche, pero la luna apenas y se distinguía, ya que varias nubes la tapaban, otra vez llovería, a pesar de que ya tenía fuerza suficiente como para volar, mi cuerpo todavía se tambaleaba.

**-Brick-**alguien me llamaba, pero no podía ser, burbuja se había quedado peleando con Boomer, voltee a ver arriba, al lugar de donde venia la voz y si en efecto, vi a burbuja que estaba cargando a bellota en su espalda, así que ella había ganado, bien una cosa menos de que preocuparme, y ahora estaba completamente solo… -** veníamos a pedirte algo importante-** algo importante que sería… bueno eso no importaba, fuera lo que fuera no me interesaba-**veras debido a… a… bueno a lo que ah pasado-** valla ni me lo recuerdes, soy un idiota, el más idiota de todos- **y también por lo de Bombón…-**y tenias que mencionarlo, que acaso me torturarían siempre con eso, no podían simplemente dejarme en paz, y como es que ella lo sabía, los únicos testigos fuimos yo y Boomer, pero él ¿porque lo diría? acaso quería que las hermanas de Bombón me odiaran, pero no, no parecía que me odiaran, veía en la mirada de burbuja suplica, eso me recordaba, no malditos recuerdo, no quiero recordar nada mas, no lo tolero, no quiero, no quiero…-** y debido a que has sufrido lo mismo que nosotras-**¿LO MISMO? USTEDES TODAVÍA SE TENÍAN LA UNA A LA OTRA, Y YO QUE NO ME QUEDABA NADA NI HERMANOS, NI NOVIA, Y LO PEOR ERA QUE ME LO MERECIA- **quisiéramos pedirte, que fueras a partir de hoy, nuestro líder…**

Eso me dejo de piedra, acaso escuche bien, ¿quería que fuera su qué?...no podía ser cierto, si sabia la historia, ¿cómo me pedía eso? acaso se burlaba de mí, yo ya no valía como líder, después de esa decisión, no merecía llamarme líder… vi que bellota empezaba a soltar lagrimas y me sentí peor…

**-como… como me puedes pedir eso…-** mi voz apenas y salía, no podía controlarla del todo pero logre decir un poco mas - **después, después de todo… fue…fue mi culpa… por mi culpa empezó todo esto-**le confesé a las hermanas pero solo una me ponía atención- **además, yo…yo…- **no podía acabar la frase era demasiado doloroso-… **yo fui el culpable de la muerte de Bombón…¡YO ASESINE A TU HERMANA!- **se lo grite y me fui volando de allí, no sabía a donde iría estaba devastado, volé lo más rápido que pude, me fui a las orillas de la ciudad, a donde la ciudad no había sido afectada por el mal, y me escondí en un granero, no quería recordar ya nada, pero fue inevitable…

_**__________________________________**__**FB**__**___________________________________________**_

_-__**Entiéndelo fue el, no estoy mintiendo, ese estúpido fue….él, él…-**__quien hacia tanto ruido, no lo sabía, todavía me dolía el cuerpo, y ya estaba consciente, pero no quise abrir los ojos_

_-__**No le digas así, jamás lo vuelvas a llamar estúpido… él nunca haría algo así, simplemente es imposible- **__esas voces… yo las conocía, pero de quien eran… y de que hablaban, nada tenía sentido- __**El es igual a mí, es incapaz de dañar a cualquier forma de vida, bueno al menos sin una razón, y aun así, no le agrada la idea.**_

_**-ES UN ESTUPIDO, ESTUPIDO, ESTUPIDO, ESTUPIDO, HIJO DE ($%+*), además de ser un asesino, como lo puedes defender… yo lo vi, lo mato, mato a Butch enfrente de mí-**__¿a Butch? a mi hermano, eso era, era imposible, él… simplemente, es demasiado fuerte como para eso- __**él**__**($%+*) de Boomer, no es un ángel como todos creíamos-**__ así que Boomer lo mato, pero¿ cómo? si Boomer es el más débil de los tres _

_-__**Cállate… ya te dije que debiste ver mal, o es mas posiblemente Butch solo fingió su muerte, no es más que un vulgar mentiro…-**__escuche algo parecido a un golpe, pero no supe que fue_

_-__**Fui a enterrarlo estúpida, crees que no se distinguir a alguien vivo de alguien muerto, deja de defenderlo, o de seguro… de seguro… lo tenias planeado con el ¿verdad?... eres una ($%+*) al igual que él, jamás vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra, ni siquiera me mires ($%+*)- **__oí azotarse la puerta y como burbuja(a quien ya había reconocido) empezaba a llorar, abrí un instante los ojos, burbuja estaba dándome la espalda, y estaba sosteniendo un pequeña caja, al parecer musical, cuando la abrió se empezó a oír las notas de "For Elise" de Beethoven, cuando se termino la pequeña melodía y volvía a empezar burbuja salió volando del cuarto, todavía no tenía suficiente fuerza como para levantarme, así que pase otra noche en el cuarto de las hermanas, oí a bellota entrar de nuevo, maldecir un par de veces, la oí diciendo no se qué cosa de Boomer y también la escuche llorar por Butch, sabía que no mentía, a ella jamás la vi llorar, así que, si lloraba era por la pérdida de mi hermano, no pude evitar sacar una lagrima, por mucho que lo negara, de verdad que apreciaba a mis hermanos, me dolía pensar en que Butch había muerto y que el culpable era Boomer. _

_Burbuja llego pasadas las dos de la mañana, para entonces bellota ya se había quedado dormida, y al parecer burbuja seguía llorando, vino hacia mí y me hice el dormido, sentí como me tomaba el pulso… estaba hablando sola, o hablando conmigo no se…_

_**-Sabes… se que debe tener una razón, aunque… aunque… lo que dijo, y no creo que supiera que estaba ahí… pero yo sé…yo se que…-**__empezó a llorar de nuevo y varias lagrimas me cayeron, no quise molestarla así que no moví ni un musculo…_

_Pasadas la horas, cuando ya había salido el sol, burbuja salió de nuevo, ya que la línea directa sonó, le dijo algo a bellota, la cual no hizo caso alguno y se fue volando a salvar a la ciudad, aproveche el momento para levantarme y ya que bellota no se percato de mí, yo también me fui volando, tenía que encontrar a Bombón y a Boomer… y detenerlos, de alguna manera, sin hacerles daño…_

_Eran las 6 de la tarde, y yo ya estaba por los barrios más destruidos de saltadilla, la ciudad ya no era lo de antes y había monstruos por todas parte, seguidores y enviados de Él seguramente, tuve que destruir a varios en el camino y salvar a unas cuantas gentes pero ese era mi deber desde hace mucho desde que nos unimos con ellas y no me arrepentía… seguía buscando a mi hermano y a mi querida chica, pero sin suerte, ya después de cómo 40 minutos por fin encontré a Bombón, estaba destruyendo varios edificios, y… ¿llorando? sabía que estaba luchando contra quien la estuviera poseyendo y la ayudaría como pudiera_

_**-BOMBÓN! SE QUE TU PUEDES, RACCIONAAAA- **__le grite, pero al parecer cometí otro error, ya que me vio con todo el odio del mundo y empezó a atacarme… no podía hacer nada se movía mucho más rápido de lo quela podía ver… intente igualar su velocidad pero a penas y le seguía el paso_

_**-Tú ya no mereces vivir… y te digo algo… JAMAS TE AME…-**__eso me calo en lo más profundo de mi corazón, pero yo sabía que no era cierto… ¿o sí lo era? no… pero lo decía tan segura, ya no sabía ni que pensar- __**ME REPUGNAS, ES MAS SIEMPRE SENTI QUE MIS HERMANAS ERAN MUCHO MAS AFORTUNADAS QUE YO… -**__ intentaba no escucharla, me quería hace dudar, necesitaba pensar en algo pronto_

_**-Por favor regresa a la normalidad Bombón… te necesito, y no solo yo también tus hermanas…**_

_**-¿Mis hermanas?-**__ valla funciono está luchando-__** ellas, ellas…-**__le empezaron a salir lagrimas de los ojos, pero su dulce mirada rosada cambio a una más oscura, sin sentimiento y me dijo con toda la frialdad del mundo -__** por mí que ellas agonicen y mueran lenta y dolorosamente-**__ sin decir más aumento su velocidad y yo lo único que podía hacer era cubrirme y cuando pensé que no podía ser peor (porque lo pensé… nunca llega a nada bueno) llego Boomer…_

_**-Valla así que aquí estabas… bueno eso me facilita las cosas-**__ no entendía que decía, pero no era nada bueno, pronto mi hermano también empezó a atacarme y me lazo por primera vez esa patada, no la había visto nunca ni sabía que él pudiera hacer algo así, pero esa patada cortaba todo a su paso y lo peor era que la lanzaba a distancia, varios edificios fueron cortados limpiamente y afortunadamente no nos dio ni a mí ni a Bombón_

_**-TEN MAS CUIDADO IDIOTA CASI ME DAS A MI- **__exclamo enfadada Bombón_

_**-Y que más me da, ni que importaras mucho**_

_**-acaso planeas traicionarme de nuevo Boomer- **__de nuevo esa voz, Él tomo posesión de Bombón- ¿__**acaso quieres que controle a burbuja en vez de a ti?**_

_**-Haz lo que quieras ni que me importara**_

_**-Hnnmm**_

_**-Deja en paz a Bombón maldita ($%+*)- **__le grite al que alguna vez considere padre_

_**-deberías cuidar esa boquita, que tu "novia" te puede oír…jajajajaja.- **__enfatizo la palabra novia, eso me enfureció tanto que quite toda restricción de mi mente y ataque con todo a los dos, evitaba darle a Bombón, ya que Él estaba en su cuerpo, pero solo por ratos, de seguro ella estaba luchando contra Él, pero aun así… 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9 golpes cada uno, en 5 segundos, estaba realmente adolorido y cansado, mis golpes si les daban pero no estaba a su nivel… _

_Bombón/Él por fin me arrincono en un edificio, estaba totalmente herido, apenas y podía moverme, me agarro del cuello y su mano empezó a brillar, era mi fin, lo sabía, pero lo intentaría un vez mas_

_**-Sab...es- **__le dije entrecortadamente, ya que apenas y podía respirar-__** por ti daría…daría todo bom…bon**_

_**-No me intere…-**__se detuvo a mitad de la frase, me soltó y se empezó a agarrar la cabeza-__**DEJAME, DEJAME… ALEJATE DE MI, DEJA MI MENTE…….-**__por fin controlo un poco su cuerpo, sabía que ella podía… volteo a verme y su mirada era de suplica__**- BRICK… por favor…por favor-**__me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos-__** MATAME POR FAVOR**__-¿que? no podía, como me pedía eso, jamás lo haría- no puedo controlarlo, no me deja en paz, NO PUEDO LUCHAR…__**- maldición que hacer, cual era la decisión correcta**_

_**-Te tardas mucho niñita-**__ dijo Boomer, que observaba todo desde el cielo, cuando lo vi venir saque la fuerza, no sé de dónde y lo golpee lo más fuerte que pude, en la cara, en el estomago, en las costillas, tenía que detenerlo, inmovilizarlo, matarlo de ser necesario, pero tenía que alejarse de Bombón, ella seguía luchando y Boomer no ayudaría en nada…_

_**-No te metas ($%+*)- **__le dije enfadado, no dejaría que hiciera nada mas lo seguí golpeando lo más duro que pude_

_**-¿Matarías a tu hermano?- **__esas palabras me hicieron dudar durante un segundo, parecía que me había leído la mente, pero fue otro grave error, Boomer aprovecho mi momento de duda y me arrojo algo parecido a agua a mis ojos__**- jamás debería dudar querido hermano-**__ esa agua…¿que era? me cegó casi completamente, todavía podía distinguir la macha azul borrosa de Boomer, acumule toda la energía que me quedaba, usaría mi más poderosa técnica para alejar a Boomer de Bombón, pero necesitaba tiempo y tenía que someterlo primero, no sabía cómo…_

_**- Trata de controlarte idiota-**__ grito Boomer a Él, lo cual hizo Bombón empezara a gritar mas fuerte- __**se que tu puedes**__-dijo en apenas un susurro, aproveche el momento para lanzarle un rayo de energía rojo, no lo esquivo a tiempo, le dejo todo el brazo quemado__**- maldita sea- **__me volvió a lanzar de esas patadas cortantes, mas a parte , rayos caloríficos(n/a: no recuerdo si se dice así es el que lanzan por los ojos) y una especie de tornado que hizo con un movimiento de su mano… sí que era muy poderoso, pero, yo era más inteligente…_

_**-¿Eso es todo? y pensé que Él te había hecho más poderoso, sigues siendo un pequeño llorón…**_

_-¿__**A quién le dices llorón? por si no lo sabías, ya acabe con el que se decía el más fuerte… y no me tomo mucho tiempo… si no me crees pregúntale a la marimacha…- **__maldito, ahora yo caía en su juego, debía controlarme_

_Toda el área se lleno de poderes rojos y azules, era una guerra entre hermanos y, a pesar de que no veía muy bien, le empezaba a tomar ventaja, el cada vez parecía más cansado, más lento, eso yo lo aprovechaba para tirarlo contra varios edificios, ya no me contenía para nada… Boomer ya estaba completamente fuera de sí, y sabia que no lo recuperaría… la lucha no se cuanto duro pero ya estaba oscureciendo… no había visto a Bombón desde que empezó a gritar ya iban varios minutos sin oírla, mi vista estaba cada vez peor cada vez fallaba mas en mis ataques, pero Boomer tampoco estaba muy bien, apenas y se podía mover, lo había aventado contra el suelo y estaba como clavado en el, un gran hoyo negro con el centro azul, decidí ya acabar con todo, junte toda la energía que me quedaba en mis dos manos, ya casi cargaba toda mi energía, en eso veo como Boomer reaccionaba y se movía lo más rápido que podía de ahí, se oculto detrás de un edificio, pero era tarde para el mande mi más poderoso ataque, de mis manos salieron un par de dragones rojos enfurecidos y empezaron a perseguir a Boomer, aunque los dragones eran pequeños eran rápidos, destruyeron el edificio en donde estaba refugiado Boomer, pero el siguió volando, esto necesitaba de toda mi concentración, lo tenía que perseguir hasta la muerte, Boomer volaba rápido pero mis dragones le pisaban los talones… él empezó a volar más rápido y zigzagueaba para que no le diera, me estaba desesperando y no me lo podía permitir, de pronto perdí de vista a Boomer, mis dragones lo seguían pero tampoco los veía, ya no veía nada… no quise deshacer la técnica sabía que Boomer tarde o temprano seria alcanzado, cerré los ojos para concentrarme en mi alrededor, pero me sorprendí cuando lo oí, estaba delante de mí, a unos cuantos metros, ya no podía deshacer la técnica, el aumento la velocidad y paso al lado de mi, sabía que me alcanzaría mi propio ataque pero alguien me dio un beso en la mejilla…_

_**-Gracias por intentarlo, pero esto era irremediable- **__me dijo al oído y me tiro al suelo_

_**-NOOOOOOOO,- **__no pude más que gritar cuando oí que mi dragón impactaba con algo, no podía ver nada, intente escuchar algo… un ruido seco a las 3 en punto me dirigí a ahí y oí a Bombón quejarse de dolor_

_**-Bri...ck…-**__ apenas y podía hablar, no veía donde le dieron mis dragones pero me acerque más a ella por fin la sentí y me arrodille junto a ella__**- Grac…ias por… to…do**_

_**-No por favor….no…. te lo suplico… no me dejes…**_

_**Acer…cate-**__ me dijo y me agarro de la mano, en el siguiente instante sentí una leve ráfaga de viento en mis ojos-__** qui…ero….ver…tu…tus….ojos….una….una vez más…**_

_**-Pero…-**__era imposible no veía nada, ya no podía abrirlos_

_**-Ábrelos –**__los abrí y mi sorpresa fue que ya podía ver… pero la imagen que vi solo me hizo llorar, mi ataque le había dado uno en el estomago y otro muy cerca del corazón, no podía hacer nada-__** no llores… por favor, no vale la pena, era… el destino… quiero que sepas algo… yo también… yo también daría todo por ti… ten…-**__me extendió la mano, y me entrego un collar, la mitad de una luna blanca con un punto rojo que simulaba un ojo, se parecía mucho a…- __**no por nada son novios Burbuja y Boomer- **__se intento reír pero ya casi no tenia voz, su cuerpo se estaba enfriando, y la sangre no dejaba de salir, intente parar la hemorragia, pero solo podía ganar tiempo-__** sabes… todo lo que dije era mentira… si te amo… te amo mas… que a mi vida… por eso… la di, la di por ti… quien…ro que me lle…ves a ese lugar, ahí…ahí entiérrame, es el mejor lugar… nuestro lugar…**__-como me pedía eso, tenía que recuperarse, tenía que…- __**mira-**__ me enseño su cuello y ahí tenía su regalo el hermoso collar que le había regalado-__** jamás… me lo quite, tú me diste la fuerza para luchar…**_

_**-No, no digas eso, te pondrás bien, te lo aseguro-**__ estaba intentando contener las lagrimas pero me era imposible-__** te curare e intentaremos parar a Boomer y a Él…**_

_**-Sabes que no es cierto, ya fue todo para mí, pero te lo agradezco, gracias por todo Brick- **__me lo dijo con una sonrisa y cerró los ojos, sus latidos se detuvieron, y sentía que los míos también, no podía creerlo, Bombón estaba muerta y había sido todo mi culpa, ya no me intereso nada, ni siquiera me di cuenta en que momento Boomer se había largado. Me lleve el cuerpo de Bombón, lo lleve a mi lugar favorito, al que solo conocíamos Bombón y yo… ahí cabe una pequeña tumba, sentía un enorme dolor, realmente no quería enterrarla, no quería admitir que había muerto, pero… pero… _

_**-Siento no haber podido salvarte, siento… siento ser tan estúpido, la decisión, el ataque, todo fue mi culpa, yo te… yo te… yo te mate, lo siento de verdad- **__la bese, un beso superficial, pero es que de verdad quería probar sus labios por última vez, quería que, como en los cuentos, ella despertara y me dijera que todo seguiría bien…pero no era así, tenía que seguir, aunque fuera con este profundo dolor, tenía que acabar con quien la había controlado, acabar también con mi hermano… acabar con todo…_

_**__________________________________**__**FB**__**___________________________________________**_

Después de recordar todo eso, no pude más que llorar de nuevo, estaba tirado sobre el heno y no había ningún animal ahí así que solo oía la lluvia cayendo afuera… busque el collar que me regalo Bombón, pero no estaba, y tampoco estaba…

**-¿Brick?**

_**__________________________________**__**NA**__**___________________________________________**_

**Bueno que les pareció? esta vez me tarde mucho porque no encontré inspiración… de hecho aunque usted no lo crea(InnerS: que plagio ¬¬) esta historia la hice en un momento de felicidad, donde casi no se me ocurría nada triste o cruel (innerS: si así eres feliz… ni te quiero imaginar triste… S!fb: pero si tu eres mi inner… ya me has visto triste… Inner S:si pero ojala no se lo imaginen los lectores)… y pues bueno todavía no estoy muy inspirado pero… espero poder publicar el lunas…. además de que creo que me van a castigar el internet( ustedes saben… esos seres supremos que se llaman padres y te castigan cuando repruebas materias…T.T)**

**Bueno pasando a las curiosidades…. ahora los deje con mas intrigas… pero espero haber respondido varias dudas… a y como no me dijeron en el anterior capi que si les gustaban laaaaaaargas o cortas las historias, esta vez me deje llevar y llegue a las 4397 palabras( si contar el Declaimer, las aclaraciones y las notas de autor) 14 pag de Word( con doble y triple espacio) así que díganme si las quieren más cortas o así está bien….**

**y oigan tampoco pude contestarles los comentarios porque apenas y me pude conectar estos días… (Demasiada tarea en la prepa) pero bueno espero me disculpen**

**Bueno ya saben ( ¿o no?) acepto jitomatasos, amenazas de muerte, ovaciones de pie, ovaciones sentados, aplausos, intentos de asesinato, dudas…(InnerS: propuestas indecorosas…S!fb: creo que de esas solo quieres tu no?... InnerS: )… dejen comentario plis…**

**Bueno sin mas me despido….**

**Atte: un autor que estará sin internet pronto…T_T**

**S!fb**

**Pd: creo que dije demasiadas veces la palabra "Bueno"**


	4. Atrapado en este cuerpo 1 Bombon 1

Declaimer: las PPG ni los RRB son míos…… pero ahora sé que sus derechos son de Cartoon Network…….y me pareció divertido hacer una historia loca y un poco fumada de ellas

Aclaraciones:

_Cursiva: Recuerdos_

**Negrita: Diálogos**

Normal: Narración

Capitulo 4: Atrapado en este cuerpo 1 (Bombón 1: mis últimos momentos…)

"_**El tiempo no debería medirse…… solo debería disfrutarse……"**_

60 segundos es 1 minuto, 60 minutos una hora, 24 horas un día, 7 días una semana… siempre me reprocharon mi hermanas y sus novios que era malo saber tantos cálculos… el único que siempre me apoyo fue Brick… por eso lo ame tanto… bueno aun lo amo… o eso creo… pero no sé ni en donde estoy… ya no siento nada, ni dolor, ni preocupación, ni nada… maldigo a ÉL… por su culpa esto paso… aunque yo también fui una idiota… no pude controlarlo… me deje manipular…no fui lo suficientemente fuerte ni lista… esta parte es la que odio de ser un superheroina… los malos no te dejan ni porque son vacaciones… hace 14400 minutos que habíamos salido del colegio… y íbamos a tener 2 semanas de vacaciones… 20160 minutos libres… pero todo tenía que estropearse… yo me había sentido feliz… me sentía única…

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

________________________________________FB______________________________________

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

_**-¿De verdad crees que nos fue bien en los exámenes Brick?-**__debí aprovechar para hablar de otras cosas pero… como saber… siempre eh sido así…-__** Porque yo estoy segura que en el examen de trigonometría avanzada cometí muchos errores**_

_**-Vamos bombón, eres la chica mas lista de todas, casi hasta se puede decir que te comparas conmigo-**__viernes a las 7 pm… casi anochecía, habíamos planeado ese fin de semana desde hacía mucho… y por fin el día que salíamos de vacaciones lo disfrutábamos - __**y no**__**cualquiera eh, además estamos de vacaciones… preocúpate cuando regresemos**__-Brick retando a mi inteligencia… bueno solo él podía… no por nada éramos los lideres, los más inteligentes… pero jamás me superaría… bueno por lo menos no del todo…_

_**-Ah**__**ósea que dices que eres más listo que yo eh**__-lo mire con reproche… sí que quería parecer más listo que yo pero nunca lo había podido demostrar… solo unas cuantas veces me sorprendía pero nada más…_

_**-Claro a caso pensabas lo contrario-**__muy bien si así lo quería tendría que derrotarlo… lo más seguro era que él me retara… pero si no… - __**quieres que te lo demuestre mi pequeña **__**silene pendula**__**1**__**?- **__ja! lo sabia… era tan obvio mi novio… pero que lindo… me encantaba que me dijera así…_

_**-Hay pequeño Brick, me sorprende que seas capaz de conocer ese nombre, pero si tanto quieres que te sorprenda pues… ya se… mira**__ – pronto se me ocurrió como retarlo… señale hacia bellota y Butch…- ¿__**quién crees que gane de esos dos?**_

_**-Pues obviamente Butch, aunque lo más seguro es que se tarden mucho en definirlo**__-por lo general hubiera concordado con él pero ya en el pasado después de que bellota había sido derrotada por Butch, le di una buena manera de engañarlo, y siempre se la recordaba- __**no sé porque lo preguntas si tú misma ya lo sabes- **__ahora era el momento de emplearla…_

_**-Pues te aseguro que gana bellota y en poco tiempo- **__solo faltaba que hiciera una de sus apuestas y…_

_**-ha sí Que apuestas- **__¡BINGO!... que predecible…_

_**-mmm… si gano tendrás que admitir que soy mucho mas lista que tu-**__tenía que aprovechar el momento…. después de todo el no se retracta de una apuesta…_

_**-ok pero si pierdes-**__¿Qué quería que?... si que a mi novio le hacía daño ser hermano de Butch… se había vuelto todo un pervertido…-__**¿qué te parece?-**__me puse totalmente roja… pero sabía que ganaría… él solo quería que me acobardara…pero no le daría ese lujo…_

_**-Acepto-**__ jajaja la cara que puso… no esperaba que aceptara… y no sabía con quien se metía… pero estaba hecho y no podría hacer nada…_

_-._

_-._

_-._

_-._

_-._

____________________________________FB____________________________________________

_-._

_-._

_-._

_-._

_-._

60 segundos es 1 minuto, 60 minutos una hora, 24 horas un día, 7 días una semana… no puedo pensar en nada mas… recuerdo pocas cosas… siento como mi querido Brick está sufriendo… y todo por mi culpa… debí aprender a controlarme más… él que fue tan bueno conmigo, pero ya no siento nada, ni una emoción… todo es neutral… no puedo llorar… aunque quisiera… el único sentimiento que tengo es el de la desesperación… bueno creo que también otros… pero sé que los siento cada vez menos… el único que de verdad siento y no desaparece es el de la desesperación… y el del ¿amor?... la verdad no se… no sé si ame todavía a Brick… él siempre tan lindo…

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

___________________________________FB___________________________________________

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

_**-Te mostrare un lugar que de seguro no conoces- **__eso parecía imposible… era simplemente imposible…_

_**-Que no conozco, eso no puede ser, conozco toda la ciudad al derecho y al revés- **__tenía que conocerla así… si no… como llegaríamos tan rápido a salvar el día…_

_**-si eso crees cierra los ojos, y deja te llevo a mi lugar favorito y secreto-**__ secreto… mmm… sonaba tentador y otra vez le demostraría que estaba mal…_

_**-muy bien pero si ya lo conozco mañana tu pagaras todo lo que compre-**__ lo se parecía una aprovechada… y conociéndolo se negaría… él sabe las consecuencias por comprar todo lo que quiero… bueno las consecuencias para su cartera…._

_**-jajaja que chistosita, pero está bien acepto- **__¿Qué? eso me sorprendió mucho… ¿aceptaba? pero ¿por qué? ¿Tan seguro estaba de ganar?- __**cierra los ojos yo te llevo, y sin hacer trampa**_

_**-Ok-**__ ya que… después de todo… tenía fe en ganar… bueno no estaba tan segura pero… tenia que…-__**oye no crees que ya es muy tarde-**__intente convencerlo de volver… para analizar la ciudad al día siguiente y estar segura de conocerla toda… sabía que no funcionaria… pero que tal si me ganaba…que tal si se burlaba de mi… que tal si perdía…que tal si…-__** avísame cuando hagas eso- **__me beso… me encantaba que me besara… pero cuando estoy pensando en tantas cosas me agarra desprevenida… y odio que me agarren desprevenida…_

_**-perdón no pude evitarlo-**__jajá muy gracioso… como si fuera verdad_

_**-¿Ya mero llegamos?-**__pregunte, ya estaba la luna en lo alto… se veía hermosa… _

_**-Si ya estamos cerca-**_

_**-Pensé que estaba en saltadilla el lugar-**__ le dije de broma_

_**-Está en saltadilla pero te vi que hacías trampa así que me fui por el camino largo- **__Chin me descubrió… mejor volví a cerrar los ojos, _

_**-Deee-**__le saque la lengua… no quería que dijera que hacia trampa - __**no hacia trampa solo que, ya me había aburrido de tener los ojos cerrados**_

_**-Bueno pues ya mero los vas a abrir-**__ que bueno… ya me estaba desesperando de no saber donde estaba__**-muy bien ya mero llegamos ahora sigamos a pie-**__ ¿a pie? me condujo por unos arbustos, no quise abrir los ojos para no arruinar la sorpresa -__** Muy bien abre los ojos**__-por fin pude abrirlos… y lo que vi… jamás lo olvidare…era un pequeño… una especie de jardín… llena de flores de todos los colores, algunas cerradas, pero la mayoría abiertas, gracias al viento parecía que bailaban… y en medio de todo eso un hermoso lago… en él se reflejaba la luna llena… tan hermosa como siempre… pero con un halo de energía alrededor de ella … parecía un ojo vigilante… bueno dos con el de el cielo… me quede … ¿cuánto tiempo?... no se… realmente no importaba… ahí el tiempo me parecía eterno…_

_**- es maravilloso, donde estamos-**__perdí… y no me importaba admitirlo… no tenía ni idea de donde estábamos… aunque… me resultaba vagamente familiar… no sé muy bien de que… pero creo que ya lo conocía… aunque hace tiempo que no lo veía… y francamente no sabía dónde estaba…_

_**-es mi lugar favorito, lo encontré un día por error, antes de que derrotáramos a Él, estamos en la parte sureste de la ciudad, cerca de donde antes vivía peludito, está muy bien escondido, además de día no se ve tan hermoso como de noche, por eso nunca lo habías visto-**__ con que donde vivía peludito… no… no lo recuerdo por eso… que recuerde no tenía que ver ese lugar con peludito… más bien con Brick pero… era la primera vez que me lo mostraba…que estaba con él en ese lugar…¿o no?_

_**-Pues la verdad es estupendo, gracias por mostrármelo- **__me le quede viendo, se veía tan tierno… me volvió a besar y no se lo reproche- __**de verdad te lo agradezco**_

_**-Sabes que por ti, daría todo- **__que lindo…. después de tantos sufrimientos en el pasado… valía la pena estar aquí ahora…_

_**-Yo también**_

_**-Eso me recuerda-**__saco una pequeña caja de su bolsillo… que raro… no cumplíamos nada juntos… pero que lindo detalle- __**ten sé que no es la gran cosa pero aun así espero que te guste-**__que hermoso… un hermoso collar… una luna negra con un ojo rosa… _

_**-Es hermoso-**__ oye un momento… era casi igual al que me dijo burbuja que le regalara a Brick… de seguro que Boomer le dijo lo mismo… pero está bien… yo también se lo compre… se lo regalare mañana… espero que no crea que fue una copia…_

_**-No tanto como tú-**__ sentía que me derretía… de repente sentí mucho calor… me sonroje como nunca antes en mi vida…- __**Te amo**_

_**-Yo también te amo- **__era verdad… me volvió a besar… sentí muchísima felicidad…_

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

____________________________FB__________________________________________________

60 segundos es 1 minuto, 60 minutos una hora, 24 horas un día, 7 días una semana… quisiera no saber eso… ya es molesto que me lo repita tanto… pero lo repite mi subconsciente… mi verdadero subconsciente….y yo lo oigo como un eco… maldición…que hacer… estoy en …¿en dónde estoy? ...¿muerta? ...¿desaparecida? ...¿moribunda? ....¿en coma?… no la verdad no lo sé… jamás había oído de nada así… una inmensa oscuridad me rodea…me deja sin sentidos… no puedo moverme…siento que Brick está sufriendo… espero que no sea por mi… yo no quería hacerle daño… no quería nada, solo quería estar con él… maldita sea… 60 segundos es 1 minuto, 60 minutos una hora, 24 horas un día, 7 días una semana… desearía que no fuera así… quiero sentir algo… lo que sea… aunque fuera dolor… sufrimiento… quisiera… quisiera… regresar… tener otra oportunidad… estar con Brick…60 segundos es…. 1 minuto, 60 minutos… una hora, 24 horas un…. día, 7 días….. un….a ….semana… cada vez siento menos… me siento menos humana… ya no sé que es nada….60 segundos es …¿ cuanto es?, 60 minutos son….lo olvide…., 24 horas… no lo recuerdo…., 7 días…¿ acaso todavía importa?...... menuda estupidez…. ya no sé que es que… olvido todo…. ya no sé nada…. pero no quiero olvidar… lo que sea menos eso…. quiero volver a ver a Brick… no lo quiero olvidar no a él… a quien sea menos a él… sé que es egoísta…. que mis hermanas también merecen ser recordadas…. pero…. si me dieran a elegir…. a una persona… lo elegiría a él…. y a nadie más… quisiera no olvidarlo… no olvidar a…. a… a… porque…. no quiero olvidar…. vamos Bombón… recuerda… recuerda….. Aunque sea un poco… no lo olvides…. su nombre… Bra…Bre…Bri… Brich…Brict….Brick…. si eso…por favor… yo lo … lo…. no…. ya no se qué…. ya no siento nada…. ya no conozco nada…. ya no sé que es sentir… siento un gran vacío… quisiera…. quisiera…. saber que es …. quisiera saber que es saber algo…. acaso esta es mi condena…. acaso esto me toca por haber perdido… por haber matado… por haber… traicionado… supongo que me lo merezco… ya no se qué pensar… quisiera… quisiera… ya no sé ni que quisiera…. ya no puedo pensar… la oscuridad me rodea… se apodera de mi… me envuelve…OTRA VEZ…. estoy a punto de desaparecer…. por favor…. no me olviden…. aunque yo lo vaya a hacer…_"por ti daría todo Bombón…"esa voz… si la recuerdo….. Bri…. Brick…. él…. me dijo….eso…"por ti daría todo Bombón…""por ti daría todo Bombón…""por ti daría todo Bombón…""por ti daría todo Bombón…""por ti daría todo Bombón…"_ lo sé…. por mi lo…. qué lindo fue eso…._"por ti daría todo Bombón…""por ti daría todo Bombón…""por ti daría todo Bombón…""por ti daría todo Bombón…""por ti daría todo Bombón…""por ti daría todo Bombón…""por ti daría todo Bombón…""por ti daría todo Bombón…"_ ojala sea cierto…_"yo también"…._di lo que me quedaba de vida…_._ ya lo oscuridad se apodero de mi…pero…. ¿qué es eso?... puedo ver a alguien más… no distingo quien es… es color verde… se dirige hacia…hacia…hacia algo…. algo….

__________________________________________NA_________________________________

**NO ME MATEN…… no se me ocurría nada…. así que pensé…. porque no poner los ULTIMOS….si ULTIMOS…. pensamientos de Bombón…. ella está en algo así como en el abismo de los pensamientos…. (No sé si alguien ya lo haya visto en algún fic, cuento, historia, leyenda, película) creo que es una invención mía… o bueno como me lo imagino si es invención mía…. pero no sé explicarlo bien…..jejeje…..bueno en fin enserio no me maten….todavía faltan algunos capítulos…. pero la inspiración no me da para más…. creo que ver tanto vocaloid me hizo daño….(no la verdad no) es que ellos me inspiran para varias historias…. pero hacen que se me olviden otras….T_T….espero que les haya gustado… y que me comenten…..**

**De hecho esta historia no iba a ser el capitulo 4… pensaba ponerlo casi al final… pero debido a que el capitulo 4 no esta acabado de una manera convincente pues…. decidi ponerlo de una vez para no dejarlos esperando…..(InnerS: Huy si que bueno eres ¬_¬…S!fb: Calla que me gusta ser cumplido….T_T….InnerS: Aja….¬_¬U)**

**ONEGAI….. Déjenme vivir un poco mas…. acabo de pasar una semana llena de exámenes…. y estrés y…preocupaciones…… y la prox está peor….. Pero si sobrevivo….. tendré como 3 meses de vacaciones…… y a lo mejor y SOLO a lo mejor actualice más seguido…..**

**Bueno sin más que decir me despido….**

**Atte: una autor que ya no da para más…..T_T**

**S!fb**

**Pd: A todas las personas que le eh hablado o mandado un review….. hagan lo mismo…. me siento un poco solo desde hace una semana….. hace mucho que no veo un comentario o un mensaje…. ONEGAI…… TT_TT**


	5. La venganza de ÉL

Declaimer: las PPG ni los RRB son míos… pero ahora sé que sus derechos son de Cartoon Network….y me pareció divertido hacer una historia loca y un poco fumada de ellas

Aclaraciones:

_Cursiva: Recuerdos _

**Negrita: Diálogos**

Normal: Narración

Capitulo 5: La venganza de ÉL

"_**El verdadero poder no radica en la perfección… solo en la intención"**_

-**Maldición… cómo es posible… como pudieron traicionarme- **exclamaba una voz mientras flotaba en lo más oscuro del abismo… en lo más profundo de la oscuridad- **todo era perfecto… pero tenían que haberse enamorado… pensé que les había quitado ya el corazón… que solo seguirían mis órdenes… pero no… como odio a esas súper poderosas… acabare con ellas… aun no estoy completamente derrotado… y aunque me quede poco poder… regresare… y ya verán, verán de lo que soy capaz…. jajajajaja**

En ese lugar no se podía ver nada, todo era una infinita oscuridad, un lugar destinado a los seres que todavía tenían algún asunto pendiente, que claro, si podían resistir en ese lugar sin perder la razón, se les concedía una segunda oportunidad… eso, ese ser lo sabía, y para él, el tiempo transcurría muy rápido, ya que había vivido décadas, ese ser del cual su verdadero nombre producía que al mencionarlo todos los órganos de un cuerpo normal se paralizaran de miedo, ese ser conocido simplemente por el nombre de Él…

**-Maldición, cuánto tiempo más tengo que esperar… bueno mientras podría idear otro plan… pero para que… esas mocosas siempre me derrotan, y ya no tengo a esos bastardos de mi parte… si tan solo estuviera en mi mansión, por que no me destinaron de nuevo al inframundo… ¿que no saben que no puede existir bien sin mal? pero… que es esto…**-de su bolsillo saca un libro-** vaya, no sabía que tenía esto cuando acabaron conmigo… bueno hay que ojearlo, a ver si algo me puede servir… como se llama… mmm…" El libro del amor oscuro"… mmm… no lo recuerdo… vallamos al índice… capitulo uno: "que es el amor" Capitulo dos: "un demonio enamorado" capitulo tres:"Como arrepentirse de ser maligno"… qué demonios es esto… esto es basura… ya recordé este libro jamás lo inicie… me dio asco de solo pensarlo… ¿por qué tenía que ser este el único libro que me quede? diablos, demonios, espectros… que acaso nada me puede salir bien… veamos… a lo mejor… este libro no son puras cursilerías… blablablá…amor… blablablá…. corazón…blablablá…. deseos…. o que es esto….Capitulo 9: "como controlar el subconsciente de una forma de vida"… no tal vez… Capitulo 25: "¿Como manipular a la persona que ama?" esto podría servir… Capitulo27:"como convertir el amor en odio"… bueno ese ya lo use una vez… pero estaba en otro libro… y de todos modos no funciono… Capitulo X: "Como convertir los buenos sentimientos en sombras de control" Vaya esto suena interesante… veamos ese y el 25… veamos… capitulo 25 pág. 520… "para manipular a una persona que tenga cualquier sentimiento de amor… blablablá…. infalible… blablablá… veamos… se necesita entrar en su subconsciente blablablá… y tiene que aceptar… maldición… quien aceptaría… bueno de eso me encargo luego… se necesita también…" ¿Qué? eso es demasiado poder… solo podría aplicarlo en 2 personas… y eso me dejaría verdaderamente débil… veamos Capitulo X pág. 700 " las sombras de control son pequeñas copias de la persona original blablablá… estas son completamente oscuras y están bajo las ordenes de quien las invoque blablablá… se necesita que la persona a la que se le implanta no se resista ni un poco y que tenga buenos sentimientos blablablá… forma de contrarrestarlo…" como si pudieran saberlo…pero también tienen que aceptar… y se necesita… bueno menos pero aun así solo me alcanzaría para 3 personas… y el otro no lo podría hacer… o para dos personas y el otro para una… los dos son muy interesantes… pero que hacer… como hacer que acepten… que problema, que problema… pero creo que tengo la solución… solo necesito salir de aquí…**

De pronto una luz apareció y le dio de lleno a ÉL, él solo la miro con desagrado…

-**Vete aun no estoy muerto… lo que necesito es ir a la tierra de nuevo… no a esa ($%+*) luz…- **pero poco a poco fue arrastrado hacia esa luz y cuando por fin entro en ese lugar…- **Vaya no sabía que esto pasaba… pensé que al ir a la luz todo estaba acabado…- **tres puertas abiertas aparecieron enfrente de ÉL- **bien qué camino seguir… derecha… izquierda… centro… por donde ir… bien a la derecha se puede ver una enorme luz… al centro se alcanza a ver algo verde… y a la izquierda no se distingue nada… bien iré por el centro…- **una vez que atravesó la puerta del centro todo alrededor de ÉL se distorsionó, y de pronto apareció en…-**jajajajaja de nuevo en la tierra jajajajaja… y esta vez no me vencerán…**

**-.-**

**-.-**

**_TD_**

**-.-**

**-.-**

Después de 30 minutos buscando, por fin Él dio con su destino… el hogar de sus "hijos" los Rowdyruff Boys… entro y no había nadie, así que decidió esperar en la sala, total Él ya sabía que tenía que hacer, su plan ya estaba totalmente terminado y hasta tenía un plan "B"… no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo ya que después de unos 5 minutos dos jóvenes entraron estaban riendo de algo, y uno de ellos prendió la luz de la sala…

-**Hola mi niños… hace mucho tiempo que no los veía…se ve que han crecido…-**los dos jóvenes se quedaron petrificados por lo que veían

-**No puede ser…-**exclamo el rubio

**-Pero como- **dijo el pelinegro

**-¿Qué no piensan saludar a su padre?-** los dos jóvenes de pronto reaccionaron y se dirigieron ferozmente a Él, quisieron golpearlo pero ÉL fue más rápido y unos rayos rojos salieron de sus ojos y les dieron de lleno a los jóvenes, ellos no se quisieron rendir y siguieron atacándolo pero no le daban ni un solo golpe, ÉL los bloqueaba o esquivaba todos y no les prestaba mucha atención…después de varios ataques Él los condujo a la cocina y para que ya no molestaran les lanzo un poder, una clase de gas de la boca, con el cual ellos por fin quedaron en el suelo derrotados…- **¿Así es como reciben a su padre después de tanto tiempo? me avergüenzan de verdad yo creí en ustedes y me traicionaron… pero no importa… les diré mi nuevo plan… y si se niegan… perderán de todos modos…** **solo esperemos que llegue su hermano- **y cuando termino de decirlo se oyó como la puerta se abría- **Por fin- **un joven con gorra y ojos rojos entro rápidamente en la cocina y se puso al lado de sus hermanos

**-Vaya hasta que te dignas a aparecer Brick-**le dijo con una voz un poco aguda ese despreciable ser, Brick se congelo al parecer no esperaba oírlo -** Como es posible que el líder llegue a estas horas, no no no no no no no no, eso está mal**

**-Maldito no estabas muerto ya-**Brick se dio media vuelta y miro a ÉL con odio puro, cualquiera que lo viera diría que lo quería matar con la mirada

**-Que maneras son esas de saludar a tu padre-** dijo Él en modo de burla-** creo que no te eduque bien**

**-Cállate, tú no eres nada mío-** y son mas lo ataco pero él con un simple golpe lo mando a donde se encontraban sus hermanos**- que quieres, lárgate si no quieres que te eliminemos**

**-¿Serias capaz?-**siguió burlándose Él dándole sarcasmo e ironía a su voz- **Solo quería proponerte un trato, que estoy seguro que no podrás negarte**

**-Que te hace pensar que aceptare**

**-Pues porque no tienes más opción… veras ahora gracias a este libro- **saco un libro de pasta rojo oscuro con varias manchas negras en el- **Se como vengarme totalmente de todos, pero debido a que no tengo suficiente poder, solo lo puedo aplicar en tres personas… o ustedes o en esas mocosas… con este poder podre controlarlos… hacer las cosas que yo quiera… destruirse entre ustedes si yo quiero, y lo mejor es que sufrirán cada momento que pasen posesionados… sufriendo sin poder hacer nada… pero lamentablemente tienen que aceptar… así que ustedes deciden… ustedes aceptan todo ese dolor y sufrimiento… o acabo engañando a esas pobres niñas… total el único requisito es que puedan amar… y que tengan buenos sentimientos… entre mas amen… más fácil será...Y es básicamente eso-** dijo Él con malicia, analizo el comportamiento de cada uno de los Rowdyruff Boys, todos lo veían con el más profundo odio, pero sin embargo había duda en sus caras, no sabían si de verdad podía hacer eso, Brick empezó a mirar sus pies, Butch miraba a Brick y Boomer veía de pies a cabeza a Él con terror, después de un tiempo por fin Brick hablo.

**-Y crees que te vamos a creer, ya no eres nada, no eres ni la mitad de lo que eras antes- **exclamo con frialdad, su mirada tenia total decisión no cambiaria de opinión por nada-** no aceptamos tu trato y ahora muere maldito- **le lanzo un rayo rojo a Él, el cual solo lo desvió con un movimiento de su mano y dio en la estufa, haciendo que toda la casa explotara, Él, por haber vivido tanto tiempo en el infierno, ni daño recibió de la tremenda explosión, pareciera que todo el calor que provoco el fuego, apenas y fuera una pequeña brisa para ese ser.

**-No no no, mala elección, muy bien Bombón será la primera en caer en mi juego, y veras que no estoy mintiendo-** Él sabía que podía pasar eso, pero ya lo tenía previsto, se volteo hacia los hermanos que apenas se estaban levantando-** pero a ustedes dos los dejare que me digan hasta mañana, para que vean que les pasa por no aceptar**

**-Yo acepto- **Dijo el menor de los hermanos, Él y Brick se quedaron de piedra y con la boca abierta ante semejante hecho

**-¿A…acep…tas?-**dijeron Él y Brick al unisonó

**-Si ya me canse de estar fingiendo ante ellas, ser malo es más divertido-** empezó a explicar Boomer, nadie lo podía creer, Brick lo miraba confundido, Él sospechosamente y Butch con perplejidad- **¿cuando empezamos?**

**-Boomer déjate de estupideces-** empezó a decir Butch- **tú fuiste el que…**

**-Eso ya no importa, fue divertido y todo, pero ya me canse de ser bueno- **lo interrumpió Boomer, el tenia una mirada de total malignidad

**-¿Boomer te sientes bien?**-le pregunto Brick a su hermano y luego le dijo algo en un susurro que solo ellos oyeron

**-Eso que te importa hermanito, ¿no deberías saber la respuesta?, no eras tú el más listo de los tres-** le contesto Boomer, y después se dirigió a ÉL- **ÉL dime cuando empezamos**

**-Valla que interesante, el azul, el más pequeño de los tres fue el primero en aceptar, por que será, bueno no importa, a este hechizo nadie se puede resistir, vámonos empezaras esta noche-** y sin más desapareció con Boomer

**-.-**

**-.-**

**_EOL_**

**-.-**

**-.-**

En un lugar del inframundo dos seres aparecieron, uno era alto y vestía femeninamente, pero tenía una barba y cejas muy gruesas y negras, además de tener unas garra en forma de aguijón de escorpión… en otro era un joven, que, a comparación del primero era pequeño, con una dorada cabellera corta, que a pesar de parecer despeinado no se veía mal, vestido de azul casi en su totalidad pero en diferentes tonos, solo su playera era negra pero su chaqueta y su pantalón eran azules… los dos se encaminaron hacia una puerta y entraron ahí… dentro solo se distinguía una especie de sala

-**Siéntate-**Ordeno el ser rojo, el joven de azul obedeció y se tiro a sus anchas en el sillón, Él solo lo vio sin expresión en su rostro y pregunto- **¿Que pretendes?**

**-¿De qué hablas?**

**-No te hagas el inocente, tú fuiste el primero en traicionarme, tú fuiste el que convenció a tus hermanos, tú fuiste el primero en enamorarte de esa mocosa…**

**-Nunca me enamore… solo quería probar, probar la piel de esa… esa… esa estúpida bebita llorona…**

**-¿Cómo puedo creerte?**

**-Haz lo que quieras, si no me crees, entonces destrúyeme y ya… bueno eso si no quieres quien te ayude…**

**-Muy bien… dejare que me ayudes… total… si te enamoraste o no… gracias a este hechizo… te podre controlar lo quieras o no…**

**-Si como digas…**

**-Bien entonces… te implantare la sombra de control, déjame ver que necesito**

**-¿Cuánto tiempo esperare?, que acaso no sabes cómo hacerlo**

**-Solo quiero ver que no me falte nada… bien creo que solo… si solo me faltan… espera aquí, traeré eso que me falta, no te muevas**

Él tardo 5 minutos en regresar con dos hilos negros… y empezó el ritual…

-.-

-.-

_TD_

-.-

-.-

-**Bien ya tengo a uno… me faltan dos… pero como… bueno tendré que engañar a Bombón, así Butch no se opondrá, y Brick lamentara haber dicho que no… bien no tengo mucho tiempo, ya mero amanece, bien ¿qué es esto?… vaya sueño, para esta niña todo es color de rosa… bien ahora tango que encontrar a su subconsciente, bueno si este es su sueño entonces debo de buscar más a fondo… - **Él se encontraba volando en lo que parecía ser la ciudad de saltadilla, pero con un resplandor algo raro… en ese lugar se podía ver fácilmente a las PPG y a los RRB platicando juntos y de vez en cuando luchando contra algún villano… pero esa misma escena se repetía constantemente… de pronto Él abrió una ventana en ese mundo y entro en otro más oscuro, donde se podía ver claramente una ventana pero en la cual estaba cerrada y ahí en el centro del cuarto una pequeña chica de cabello naranja y ojos rosas claros, esa niña brillaba mucho en la oscuridad, una aura dorada la cubría, estaba jugando con una réplica exacta de la ciudad de saltadilla pero en miniatura… esa niña parecía muy feliz y sostenía en sus manos un collar… Él solo pudo sonreír, por fin había encontrado lo que buscaba, ahora sería más fácil controlar a la pequeña súper poderosa

**-¿Eres el subconsciente de Bombón?**

**-¿Quién eres? ¿Como entraste aquí? Espera tu eres… no puede ser ¿qué haces aquí?**

**-Soy tu peor pesadilla y tú eres mi presa de hoy…**

Él rápidamente rodeo al subconsciente de oscuridad y poco a poco fue cediendo… cuando toda oscuridad, se apodero de ella su imagen cambio… todo el brillo que tuvo alguna vez ahora era opaco sus ojos se volvieron rosas oscuro y ya no tenía ninguna clase de expresión en la cara…

-**Bien todo marcha según lo planeado… ahora a convencer a Bombón… necesito convencerla antes de que se acabe su sueño**

**-Su sueño acaba cuando yo lo diga amo-**dijo el subconsciente, sin ninguna emoción en sus palabras- ¿**Que quiere que haga?**

**-Bien tu convéncela… hazla creer que el futuro será horrible… haz que crea cada palabra que le digas… y envuélvela en la misma oscuridad en la que tu estas…**

**-¿Como hago eso?**

**-Una vez que la convenzas dale la mano y cambiaran de lugar, ella estará aprisionada aquí y nosotros manejaremos el cuerpo, tú cuando yo no esté…**

**-Bien amo, lo hare como usted dice…**

**-.-**

**-.-**

**_TD_**

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-Genial, solo me falta Butch, jajajajaja y Brick recibió lo que se merecía, pero, por un momento perdí el control de este cuerpo- **decía una joven de cabello naranja mientras volaba hacia los barrios bajos de saltadilla, quien la oyera diría que su voz no era la misma, ya que era una voz llana de maldad…-** bien tendré que ver eso después… ahora… donde se encontrara Butch… el siempre se encarga de estos lugares… jajajajaja ya lo vi- ** a unos 20 metro de Él/ella se encontraba un joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes… su vestimenta era una rara combinación de negro con verde oscuro… se veía desesperado, buscaba algo o a alguien…

**-Maldita sea donde te encuentras estúpido…**

**-¡Hey Butch!**

**-Oh Bombón, que sucede… ¿no has visto a Boomer? y ¿qué pasa con tu voz?**

**-Tu tiempo se acabo Butch, ahora dime si aceptas o no…**

**-.-**

**-.-**

**_EOL_**

**-.-**

**-.-**

En la cámara del subconsciente…

**-Bien saldré para que no crea que es un juego… ahora encárgate del cuerpo **_**"Bombón Nekcros"**_

**-Como digas**

**-.-**

**-.-**

**_EOL_**

**-.-**

**-.-**

En los barrio bajos de saltadilla…

De la nada aparece Él a lado de Bombón sonriendo a más no poder

**-¿Cómo diablos apareciste tu?… ¿donde esta Boomer?… y ¿qué le hiciste a Bombón?**

**-No te preocupes por tu hermano, él ya está controlado completamente por mi… pero deberías pensar mejor en ti… que decides… ¿quieres que te controle a ti?… ¿que todo el sufrimiento lo recibas tu…? o prefieres que lo reciba la marimacha de bellota…**

**-NO LE DIGAS ASÍ- **Grito enfurecido Butch, y le intento dar un golpe a Él pero Bombón se interpuso en el camino recibiendo el golpe de lleno en la cara- **PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACES…**

**-Ella está ahora bajo mi total control… como lo estará tu querida novia si no aceptas mi oferta… y créeme Bombón sintió tu golpe, pero no puede hacer nada… todo lo que esos ojos ven ella lo ve… pero no pude ni siquiera hacer algo para evitarlo… dime ¿acaso quieres el mismo destino para bellota?**

**-YO…yo… Maldición…- **después de mucho pelear consigo mismo por fin se decidió- **Esta bien acepto… pero como sé que no la tocaras… como se que la dejaras tranquila… que no te irás en contra del ser que más amo… que amo con toda mi alma…con todo mi ser…-**parecía estar al borde de la desesperación, jamás nadie lo había visto hacer ni oído decir eso

-**Vaya que cursi te has vuelto, jamás lo hubiera creído de ti… y la verdad no lo puedes saber… solo puedes arriesgarte a ver como la pierdes a ella, ya que si no aceptas, veras como ella es la que sufre… y al final solo lamentaras no haber tomado su lugar…**

**-Eres un maldito…**

**-Si lo sé… pero no te preocupes… te diré la verdad… solo me queda energía para controlar a uno más… así que tú decides… ella o tu…**

**-Muy bien me entrego ante ti…**

**-Genial… ahora espérame en el inframundo tu nuevo hogar**

Y con un movimiento de su mano envió a Butch al inframundo…

-.-

-.-

_TD_

-.-

-.-

**-Genial… ya está casi acabado mi plan… solo unos pequeños detallitos… y aunque no lo necesite… tengo que tener listo mi plan B… -**se encontraba el a las afueras de la ciudad… veía con desagrado a la ciudad con él se encontraban 3 personas, cada una vestida de un color distinto, uno era verde, el otro azul y la ultima era rosa- **Bien ahora que hare con ustedes… creo que ya se… Boomer… acaba con cualquier villano que quede en esta estúpida ciudad… no quiero más escoria barbera que me estorbe…, Bombón Nekcros… tu encárgate de acabar con todos los ciudadanos sean quienes sean… te daré algunos de mis monstruos para que no se te dificulte mucho… y tu Butch… se que todavía tu verdadero ser me puede oír y ver… y como te resististe tanto en el ritual… pagaras con un dolor muy grande… ve a tu antiguo hogar… y espera ahí… tarde o temprano llegara bellota… y cuando llegue quiero que la asesines… mátala a sangre fría… y que no quede rastro de ella… si la acompaña su hermana o tu hermano… mátalos también… no importa… ahora todos muévanse… tengo cosas que hacer…**

Y los tres se fueron volando dejando a ÉL solo… rápidamente se fue a su nuevo destino…

-.-

-.-

_TDEOL_

-.-

-.-

En la cámara del subconsciente…

**-Ahora si te demostrare el verdadero poder de tu novia- **se decía a si mismo Él mientras controlaba el cuerpo de Bombón… -** No importa que hayas destruido a tu hermano, no podrás destruir a tu querida "amada" jajajajaja… si ni siquiera puedes entender que ella está bajo mi completo control… ya no puedes hacer nada…**

Mientras tanto afuera de esa cámara, en el mundo real, una gran batalla se libraba entre un destello rojo contra un destello azul y un destello rosa… el rojo tenía una muy clara desventaja después de unos minutos por fin el destello rosa arrincono al rojo… lo agarro del cuello y estaba preparado para dar el golpe final cuando

**-Sab...es- **le dijo entrecortadamente Brick a Bombón…-** por ti daría…daría todo bom…bon**

Dentro de la cámara…

**-No me intere…- **una explosión se oyó atrás de Él, la antes aprisionada Bombón se libero y ataco a Él… fue tan rápida que Él no pudo reaccionar a tiempo…-** DEJAME, DEJAME… ALEJATE DE MI, DEJA MI MENTE….-** el grito se podíaoír afuera, el cuerpo de Bombón estaba siendo de nuevo controlado por ella

-**Maldición… a qué hora te liberaste… se supone que el control era total… Bombón Nekcros atrápala**

**-Si maestro…**

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

**Continuara…**

**_NA_**

**Notas del autor**

**Bien que les pareció… interesante, aburrido, como para asesinar a Él ( InnerS: o al autor) bueno en fin espero que les haya gustado y como cada semana aquí está mi aporte… la verdad me gusta ser cumplido y no quiero decepcionar a nadie así que procuro subir siempre la conti cada viernes (o el sábado en la madrugada a mas tardar) y es que la verdad yo solo me puedo inspirar en la noche, cuando no hay nadie que me este molestando…(InnerS: Solo yo…=^.^=) y pues esta semana no eh tenido mucho tiempo…**

**bueno creo que está bien para la introducción… ahora pasemos a las curiosidades… como vieron el plan de Él… la verdad es que no sé como semejante plan pudo fallar( bueno si se pero ustedes todavía no) por cierto a todos los que les gusta el Boomer x burbuja…. espérenme un poco mas… se que por ser un fic de ellos debería ponerlos en escena pero es que el desenlace lo requiere… ellos protagonizan el final….y pues eso… que mas me falta decirles…. así como que Butch se puso un poco romanticón no? realmente no creo que en una situación normal el hubiera dicho eso, pero, al ver como controlaban a Bombón pues creo que se sintió débil de solo pensar que le hicieran eso a bellota…también que piensan del subconsciente malo de Bombón… Bombón Nekcros... (InnerS: creo que el nombre es algo plagiado…¬¬ S!fb: es que no se me ocurrió nada mejor… InnerS: se nota¬_¬U) y que piensan de mis frases del principio?¿?¿ están raras, locas o simplemente ni les entienden o no les ponen atención…**

**A y a todos mis lectores… les invito(o recomiendo como gusten decirlo) a leer todos y cada uno de los fics de mi queridísima autora Kmy-litha sama… están geniales todos… y también(si es que ellas me permiten promocionarlas ya que si no… upss ^.^U) los de Floresilla-hime y kumiko hoshi-chan… ellas son las chavas que mas me han apoyado en esto de ser autor(gracias a sus buenos comentarios, aunque creo que me gustaría que criticaran un poco más para saber en qué fallo) todos están en mi perfil en la sección de autores favoritos….**

**Bueno ya saben acepto jitomatasos, amenazas de muerte, ovaciones de pie, ovaciones sentados, aplausos, intentos de asesinato, dudas, mensajes bomba, virus que quemen mi disco duro…(en fin lo que quieran)**

**Bueno sin más me despido…**

**Atte: un ser que se alegra de tener tan buenas inspiraciones**

**S!fb**

**Pd1: Creo que ahora si me excedí en las notas de autor **


	6. Atrapado en este cuerpo 1 Bombon 2

Declaimer: las PPG ni los RRB son míos… pero ahora sé que sus derechos son de Cartoon Network….y me pareció divertido hacer una historia loca y un poco fumada de ellas

Aclaraciones:

_Cursiva: Recuerdos _

**Negrita: Diálogos**

Normal: Narración

Capitulo 6: Atrapado en este cuerpo 2 (Bombon2: Sin control alguno)

Vaya otro día salvando la ciudad… que bien… mas justicia que aplicar a estos malhechores… se siente tan bien hacer el bien… quisiera que nunca acabara… soy feliz al ver a alguien agradecerme por mi trabajo…

-¿**De verdad te gusta que se aprovechen de ti?-** quien dijo eso… que extraño… no veo a nadie… pareciera que viene de mi cabeza…. pero no importa…. no es nada…. no se aprovechan de mi… jamás lo harían…

**-¿te dan algo a cambio?**- otra vez esa voz… no, no me dan nada a cambio… pero no importa su felicidad es mi pago… que todos sigan felices…-**¿y si te lastimas? crees que te seguirán hablando… yo creo que te desecharían como basura… total… a todos los súper héroes les pasa….**

**-que ¿enserio?- **no pude evitar preguntar en voz alta…

**-que acaso no lo sabías… y eso que eres la más inteligente…- **bueno si pero no se de otros súper héroes… alguna vez conocí a unos muy engreídos pero… no se… desde entonces…. ya no me interesan ningún héroe aparte de nosotros…

**-Yo sé lo que te digo… solo te utilizan… tus queridos ciudadanos… a los que tanto defiendes….**

**-A todo esto… ¿quién eres tú?**

**-¿Yo?... solo soy una pequeña parte de tu subconsciente… la parte que te hace razonar… te hablo porque te quería prevenir…-**esto se torna sospechoso… como me puede hablar mi subconsciente… es simplemente imposible

-¿**Prevenir de qué?**

**-De esto…-** de repente vi toda la ciudad llena de monstruos… estaban destruyendo a mi querida ciudad… fui rápidamente a combatirlos… acabe con varios… pero eran demasiados… entre cinco me agarraron… y me golpearon mucho… pero por fin los vi… a mi hermanas…. y a sus novios… se unieron a la lucha… pronto me liberaron y también me les uní… usábamos las maniobras de siempre… el plan XY23, la formación UU22, la estrategia alfa omega… pero no dejaban de salir monstruos de todos lados… pronto todos caímos… jamás lo hubiera creído… pero aun faltaba alguien… no sé porque todavía no llega… se supone que es el líder de los RRB… ¿dónde está Brick? no ah llegado ¿porque?... bueno no importa… supongo que tendrá algo más importante que hacer… por fin me libere…. tengo que llegar con el alcalde… protegerlo…. no importan cuantos monstruos halla de por medio… por fin llego, me mira raro….

-**Por que dejaron que destruyeran la ciudad… acaso son débiles… pensé que eran súper heroínas… **

**-Por que dice eso… nunca hemos fallado….nunca…**

**-Cállate…. ahora veo que no debí confiar mi ciudad en ustedes… después de todo son solo niños…ojala pueda encontrar otro héroe rápido… estos ya no me sirvieron…**

Como podía decir eso… era imposible… Salí volando de ahí… mis hermanas estaban sufriendo y el solo pensaba en que nos derrotaron… no lo podía creer...era imposible…el alcalde…él… solo nos…

**-¿no te lo dije?**

**-tenias razón… como no me di cuenta… solo nos usan… pero que puedo hacer… ser heroína era toda mi vida… no puedo quedarme así….yo debería…debería….**

**-Deberías hacer tu mundo… uno que tú puedas salvar… donde tu decidas todo….**

**-NO…eso sería una monarquía…. el poder corrompe…**

**-Bueno deberías… hacer una nueva ciudad, una donde los ciudadanos no te traicionen… donde el alcalde no te utilice… una donde tu conozcas todo… donde nadie piense siquiera en verte como un objeto….**

**-Sí pero… no quiero irme de aquí… no quiero irme de esta ciudad… no quiero nada fuera de aquí…**

**-No necesitas irte…- **de pronto todo se torno negro y una muchacha de mi misma altura, con cabello anaranjado largo, ojos rosas oscuro y mirada ceñuda apareció frente a mí… de no ser porque la vi hablar y por qué no tenía mi collar… habría pensado que me veía a un espejo….- **Solo cambia a la gente… deshazte de ella antes de que se deshagan ellos de ti…. no es tan difícil… solo necesitas voluntad… yo te la puedo dar… yo te puedo ayudar…. solo déjame…**

**-Pero…**

**-Ya te dije… soy tu subconsciente… si me dejaras salir… yo te ayudaría… te daría el poder para no dudar… soy tu verdadero sentir… tu verdadero ser… solo que siempre me niegas… siempre que estas enojada me dejas dentro… sigues mas a tu corazón… y sabes que un líder debe seguir su razón… pero tú no quieres… desde que te enamoraste de ese RRB… y ¿dónde estaba el para ayudarte? **

**-Él, él…-**donde estaba no lo sé…. pero el me ama… no me puede abandonar así… no puede….agarre fuertemente mi collar, el collar que me recordaba cuanto me ama Brick

-**Sigues pensando con el corazón… pero está bien….a mí no me importa que estés con el… yo lo que quiero es nuestra felicidad…. así que…. quieres o no que te ayude…. no harías un favor a ambas… lo que más queremos…. lo tendríamos para siempre…**

**-Que tengo que hacer-** por más que lo pensaba… que podía salir mal…. solo nos defenderíamos de ese cruel destino… no aspiraríamos a nada más que nuestra seguridad… era una decisión difícil… pero era necesaria….

-**Solo dame tu mano- **me ofreció su mano… igual a la mía… no estaba del todo segura de mi decisión… pero… ese futuro incierto… ya sabía que era un sueño… eso explicaba que pudiera hablar con mi subconsciente…. pero después de lo que vi…. siempre hay una posibilidad de que ocurra….

**-Si aceptara ¿qué ocurriría conmigo…?**

**-Verías todo… todo lo que ocurra… y si algo no te gusta solo me dirías y me detendría… es como si cambiáramos de lugar… ahora tú serias mi subconsciente… pero yo si te entendería…. si te haría caso….**

**-Muy bien…. acepto-**lo dije no muy segura… pero si es mi subconsciente debe obedecerme…-**Pero si no me gusta algo vuelves a dentro…- **y le di la mano…de pronto toda la oscuridad que rodeaba a ella me rodeo a mi…me oprimía… intente liberarme… pero no podía… mi subconsciente se estaba carcajeando….

-**no te preocupes… es normal… te estás metiendo en el subconsciente… no creas que es muy espacioso… pronto toda la opresión que sientes desaparecerá… jajajajaja**

**-Me…aho….aho…ahogo….-**dije entrecortadamente… ya no podía respirar…. pero tenía que resistir un poco mas…solo un poco mas….

-**Ves… ya esta….-**de pronto toda la opresión desapareció… estaba en un lugar oscuro… flotando…. no veía nada….

-¿**Donde me encuentro?**

**-Estas en el hogar del subconsciente… ahora no ves nada porque seguimos dormidas… pero creo que ya es hora que "me levante" ¿no crees?-**de pronto apareció algo así como una ventana frente a mi… pude ver un árbol, claro después de que se fue Brick salí a ver las estrellas, de seguro me quede dormida en la azotea, pero tenía una almohada y una cobija… lo más seguro es que burbuja me vio y me la dio solo para no molestarme que linda, se lo agradeceré cuando la vea.… en fin, creí que todo había sido un sueño e intente agarrarme el pelo… pero no pude mover nada… ni una sola parte de mi cuerpo… solo podía ver lo que ocurría- **Creíste que solo soñabas…. pues que mal… es tiempo de empezar nuestro mundo perfecto…**

**-Espera… deberíamos decirles a bellota y a burbuja… ellas….**

**-¿Crees de verdad que entenderán?, una es una idiota compulsiva y la otra una soñadora bebita… te pondrán muchos peros… jamás entenderán…**

**-Pero son mis hermanas…. sé que me apoyaran…**

**-Si tú lo dices… Bueno lo intentare… pero no me gusta tu idea…**

**-Sé que me harán caso…**

Era una experiencia totalmente extraña, me movía pero no controlaba mi cuerpo, era mi subconsciente la que lo hacía, entre por la ventana a nuestra habitación, mis hermanas no se veían por ninguna parte, era extraño, por lo general yo era la que me levantaba primero, aunque, ni si quiera sabia la hora que era, no le di importancia por el momento, mi cuerpo se dirigió a un espejo y pude verme, fue tan extraño, mi cuerpo lucia casi normal pero mis ojos se notaban un poco más oscuros y casi podría decir que me veía dentro de ellos.

-**Sabes algo, no les diré que me ayuden, solo les diré como si fuera una pequeña idea que tuve…. ¿Qué te parece?-**me pregunto mi subconsciente, si alguien hubiera visto eso habrían dicho que hablo sola.

**-Si supongo que será lo mejor- **y diciendo esto vi como me acercaba a la puerta, pero antes de salir se abrió la puerta y Bellota entro a la habitación, parecía feliz, me acerque a ella y, aunque yo no fui la que hablo, la voz que se escucho fue idéntica a la mía

-**Bellota, que bueno que te encuentro, quita esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro y acércate… tengo algo que decirte-**me quede sorprendida y Bellota igual, como era posible que yo me dirigiera así a mi hermana, _-Oye se mas amable, es nuestra hermana, y solo sonreía-_le dije con el pensamiento a mi subconsciente- _Es que luego estando así ni caso te hace y ni lo niegues- _me debatió y no pude ya pensar nada, me sentía un poco cansada.

**-Parece que alguien no durmió bien… no tienes que desquitarte conmigo sabes, ¿a qué hora llegaste? ¿Acaso fuiste a dormir a casa de Brick? Burbuja me dijo que ustedes fueron a buscarme a mí y a Butch-**me sorprendió que no lo dijera tan enojada, ¿tan bien se la paso?, pero como que dormir con Brick… que mente tan sucia tiene mi hermana a veces

**-Eso no importa, quería comentarte algo, algo que eh tenido en la mente desde hace mucho, una idea un poco radical, pero al fin y al cabo se que resultara…**

**-Siendo tu lo más seguro es que si, pero por qué tanta seriedad, no pareces tu, te ves un poco mas… no se… como si estuvieras enojada**

**-Si estoy enojada, pero no es contigo ni con Burbuja ni con Brick o sus hermanos, es con la gente de saltadilla, con el alcalde, todos ellos que dicen amarnos, que nos traicionarían en cualquier momento, nos darán la espalda y nos arrojaran como basura**

**-Te sientes bien hermana, como puedes pensar eso, después de tantas vidas que hemos salvado, dime que te paso o quien te hizo pensar eso…**

**-Es algo que llevo pensando desde hace mucho-**se empezó a elevar mi voz, cada palabra que decía lo decía con una acides, ¿de verdad yo sentía todo eso por dentro? No lo podía creer, era un poco sorprendente- **Y ya deja de decir que me comporto rara… sabía que no entenderías nada, eres una tonta, ellos terminaran traicionándote ¿que no lo puedes ver?**

-Lo único que veo es que has enloquecido, ¿que querías?, que te dijera: "si tienes razón habrá que destruir la ciudad" algo te pasa y averiguare que es…

-QUE NO TENGO NADA NO LO ENTIENDES-se oyó mi grito_-no te desesperes, tranquila solo no fue la manera de decirlo- _le dije con un pensamiento a quien ahora controlaba mi cuerpo- **Bellota entra en razón tu y Burbuja serán traicionadas por ellos, también Brick y sus hermanos, solo es cuestión de tiempo… **

**-Acaso eres idiota, no sé qué pasa por tu cabeza, pero no estás bien, deberías recostarte, descansar-**Sentí un enojo tremendo, pero no era el mío, sentía toda esa furia y todo ese odio, quería salir de ahí, todo eso me sofocaba, sentí una presencia que no sentía hace mucho, no sabía que significaba eso- **Mira no se que tienes pero…**

-Así que eso decides no, ¿esa es tu última palabra?  


_**-Bombón dime qué te pasa tú no eres así**_

_**-¿Y tú que sabes eh?… deberías respetarme un poco más, soy la mayor y por lo tanto la líder… así que déjame en paz…**_

_**-Bombón de verdad me preocupas dime que tienes… acaso el idiota de Brick te hizo algo-**_Todo este odio me sofocaba estaba perdiendo la conciencia

_**-Mira descerebrada-**__ ya no podía mas estaba cayendo ante todo lo que sentía-__** con Brick ni te metas que yo no ando diciendo nada del estúpido de tu novio-**__ pude ver que la mirada de mi hermana se estaba llenando, igual que la mía, de furia y enojo_

_**-Como me puedes decir eso cerebrito-**__ las ofensas que me decía eran hacia mí no hacia mi subconsciente eso me hacía sentir horriblemente mal- __**y yo que me preocupaba de ti por ser mi hermana pero veo que no vale la pena. Sabes que has lo que quieras no me importa si te va mal, si te hacen daño, es mas por mi muérete**__- _eso me hirió demasiado, mi cuerpo no lo reflejaba por fuera pero yo estaba llorando, me dolía demasiado lo que me dijo, ya no podía controlar ninguna de mis emociones, sentía que me quedaba vacía

_**-Y te dices mi hermana, solo era un simple comentario nadie pidió tu opinión, y ya que te pones así de inmadura es mejor que lo haga yo sola ya que al parecer tienes miedo... y yo que pensé que la miedosa era burbuja-**_me empecé a mover hacia la ventana _–espera, a el collar no te puedes ir sin el-_todavía podía comunicarme con mi subconsciente**-**_ok no te preocupes__**- sabes que me largo váyanse al diablo tu y burbuja…**_

Agarre el collar y me fui volando de ahí, no Salí por la ventana, si no por el techo, y deje un enorme hoyo, que importaba la lo repararía más tarde.

-Paso el tiempo-

**-Me aho…go…..-**todavía sentía como toda esa rabia me sofocaba…. No podía respirar bien…- **sub…consciente a…..a….ayu…dame… **

-**Bombón, Bombón, Bombón… cuando aprenderás que los sueños son solo eso, sueños-**Esa voz, no era posible, como él podía hablarme desde mi cabeza, si yo estaba dentro de ella- **Bueno aunque yo tengo la culpa, después de todo, ahora yo controlo a tu subconsciente**

**-¿Él?, co…mo… ¿cómo es que estas aquí?**

**-No lo acabo de decir, ahora yo controlo a tu subconsciente, y claro ahora tu cuerpo también, eh decidido llamar a tu subconsciente Bombón Nekcros, para no confundir entre tú y ella, bien ahora ¿a donde nos dirigiremos?**

**-No te sal…drás con la tuya-**podía ver como volábamos por la ciudad, por la opresión que sentía no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero era demasiado, ya no me sentía tan sofocada, tal vez si reunía fuerzas podría volver a dominar mi cuerpo- **Te detuvimos antes, lo volveremos a hacer, ya no eres nada**

**-Igualito al estúpido de Brick, pero los dos aprenderán su lección, nunca debieron meterse con la maldad en persona… ya se… lo hare sufrir un rato, estoy seguro de que te buscara, pero primero veremos que tan poderosa te has vuelto jajajaja –** Mi cuerpo se dirigió hacia la parte este de la ciudad, y si que yo pudiera hacer nada, mi cuerpo comenzó a destruir la ciudad, volaron cientos de edificios, muchas personas me veían y se preguntaban el porqué los había traicionado, sentí la misma desesperación e impotencia que cuando lo soñé, pero esta vez era mi culpa y no podía hacer nada, aterrice y algunos intentaron detenerme, solo pude ver la sangre volar, pedazos de cuerpos volaban, era toda una masacre, me sentía horrible, jamás pensé ver toda esta violencia, y menos provocada por mi… debía de ser fuerte reunir fuerza y controlarme de nuevo, creo que… que si alcanzaron a huir varios… solo espero que esto termine-**Vaya si que eres poderosa, bueno en realidad soy jajajaja, pero aun me falta probarme más… vamos pequeño estúpido aparécete, debo arreglar cuentas contigo…**

Mi cuerpo voló hasta una parte en la que no había nadie, había varios edificios pero ni una sola persona, me alegraba eso, aterrice y vi a mí alrededor, no había absolutamente nadie, tal vez huyeron al ver lo que hice atrás, camine un poco como si buscara a alguien hasta que delante de mí lo vi, ahí estaba, a quien menos quería ver en este momento… Brick estaba también buscando a alguien, aun no tenía fuerza como para luchar contra mi propio cuerpo, pero no quería que me viera, no quería hacerle daño… me acerque a él aunque no lo deseara, yo no quería, pero una voz parecida a la mía salió, la voz de Bombón Nekcros, mi subconsciente…

_**-Brick…-**_No… debía, debía resistir_…_

_**-Bombón… -**_tenía el me contesto dudoso, debía de darse cuenta_**-… que… que sucede**_

_**-Tenemos que hablar- **__Vamos date cuenta_

_**-S…i… dime-**_me hablaba con miedo en su voz

_**-Estoy harta-**_le di la espalda y comencé a caminar, no lo podía ver, no sabía cómo advertirle_-__**harta de esta maldita ciudad**__- _hice una pausa, debía concentrarme al máximo _-__**y de sus malditos ciudadanos… de que siempre tengamos que salvar el día, sus patéticas vidas…**_

_**-De que hablas, tu eres una heroína no puedes simplemente abandonarlos…-**_tal vez ya se estuviera dando cuenta, después de todo no es estúpido_…__**-¿por qué me dices esto?**_

_**-Que acaso tú no quieres algo mas, algo más que ser una simple marioneta del pueblo, que solo nos utilicen para esto y que cuando fallemos nos desechen como si nada…-**_lo volvi a ver e intente comunicarme con el con la mirada, pero era inútil, mi verdadera mirada no se reflejaba en mis ojos_- __** que crees que sigue Brick, piénsalo un momento, ahorita es solo esta ciudad, pero recuerda, hace 3 meses, nos enviaron a parís, el estúpido del alcalde quería tener buenos tratos con ellos y nos enviaron a combatir ese monstruo…-**_se quedo sorprendido, primer error de Él yo jamás ofendo a nadie, es raro cuando hago eso, ya tienes que darte cuenta.

_**-Pero si te encanto el viaje… me dijiste que querías seguir viajando a varios lugares, que si era posible visitar china, no puedes decirme que…-**__No discutas conmigo, tienes que darte cuenta que no soy yo…_

_**-Ya cambie de opinión, ya vi la verdad, solo nos utilizan, entiéndelo, tuve un sueño…-**_segundo error, siempre le eh dicho a Brick que no me dejo llevar por los sueños, aun que claro esta vez me engañaron…._**- en ese sueño vi claramente como el alcalde, los ciudadanos, todos nos utilizaban para sus fines egoístas, y luego cuando ya no podíamos mas, simplemente nos olvidaban y nos trataban como basura…- **_maldición, como pude caer tan fácil… todo por ser una tonta, y me dicen que soy la mas lista… no lo merezco ya no mas…_**- tu si me entiendes verdad, entiendes mi frustración, entiendes como me siento, entiendes…**_

_**-Bombón escúchame tu estas siendo controlada, no eres tú, no son tus sentimiento ni tus ideales, esto que estas sintiendo es solo falso, un sentimiento artificial y ajeno, y todo gracias al maldito de Él que se quiere vengar de nosotros, trata de luchar por favor, vuelve a ser tu misma…-**_¿Lo sabías? ¿Cómo era posible? Bueno eso no importa, por más que lo intento no puedo, todavía no tengo suficiente fuerza, de hecho siento que la estoy perdiendo

_-__**Tú también!**__-_Intentare luchar una vez más, no puedo darme por vencida, vamos cuerpo reacciona_- __**pensé que por lo menos tu comprenderías**_

_-__**Bombón escúchame por favor, yo no quería esto, me confié, no pensé que fuera verdad lo que él decía, es mi culpa que estés así…- **_Entonces Brick ya sabía esto, no había nada más que hacer, no queda de otra, siento de nuevo toda esta ira, me sofoca, no puedo hacer nada, Brick… HUYE!

_**-¿Así como?, déjame en paz ¿que no ves que ya tome una decisión?-**_Toda esta rabia, esta ira este odio, nada es mío, pero me sofoca me envuelve,

_**-Trata de volver a la normalidad se que todavía puedes oírme-**__Te oigo pero no puedo hacer nada, es demasiado doloroso esto__**- No te quiero perder, no podría soportarlo- **__y me destroza mas verte así… por favor vete Brick no quiero que me veas así_

_**-Entiende yo siempre eh sido así, no eh cambiado en nada-**__no me importa cuanto dolor sienta debo de resistir, debo luchar__**- y si no quiere entenderlo simplemente no estorbes- **__su mirada me dolía mas que este sofocante odio, pero debía resistir, no podía dejar que me siguieran controlando…_

_**-Bombón por favor reacciona, TE AMO y lo sabes, pero sé que él te estaaaa…-**__No puede ser… lo golpee no debí ¿por qué?-__**…agghh**_

_**-Oh Brick lo siento que hice… yo de verdad…**__-por fin… fue mi voz la que salió, por fin pude tener un control, pero eso era lo de menos, herí a Brick a MI Brick, debía atenderlo, pero de nuevo esa oscuridad comenzó a envolverme, debía luchar de nuevo contra eso, no quería volverlo a dañar…_

_**-Bom…bon…**__- me sonrió un momento, pero aun así la oscuridad volvió a sofocarme y perdí de nuevo el control, lo último que sentí es como alzaba mi pie y lo pateaba en las costillas, lo vi completamente fuera de combate, me acerque a él, y de nuevo Él hablo, pero ahora su voz se oía al exterior_

_**-Tú no entiendes nada verdad… perdiste… hiciste tu elección y pues digamos que no fue la mejor**__-de que hablaban, no lo sabía, me siento débil, mis fuerzas se van… tendré que volverlo a intentar, creo ahora ya saber cómo controlar mi cuerpo, pero necesito otra oportunidad__**- ahora veremos si Butch acepta jajajajaja-**__ ¿Butch?, no creo poder controlarme, ojala alguien pueda detenerme, aunque sea matándome…._

_**Continuara…..**_

_**_Notas de autor_**_

_**Que tal queridos amantes de fics…. Lo se no tengo perdón de nadie… y podría dar mil y un pretextos pero no creo que me crean,…. En fin depues de acabar con una plaga de zombis, de que me secuestraron los extraterrestres y de que los elefantes rosas voladores me amenazaron con bazzokas….. volvi…. A casi un año de no subir un capitulo de Daria mi vida….asi es señores y señoras y señoritas….. hoy se cumplen 364 dias de no subir un capitulo de Daria mi vida…. Digan que no me tarde el año entero….**_

A escasos 10 minutos de que sean 365 dias… espero puedan perdonarme pero me borraron mis archivos y mi respaldo se perdió… además de la escuela y todo eso… y k tuve un novia con la cual rompí hace 4 meses y 11 dias…. Asi k en lo que me recuperaba y todo eso…. Y pues ya mejor ya no doy pretextos….

_**En fin agradézcanle a Mi Sempai Flor ya que ella me motivo(me amenazo con su katana) para subir este capitulo…. Y claro ella sabe por qué la obedecí….**_

_**En fin sin más que decir espero que puedan disfrutarlo y si me perdonan dejen un Review….**_

Atte: un se que volvió de entre las cenizas

_**S!fb**_

PD: Cuaquier irregularidad o incoherencia es porque se me perdió de verdad el documento origina y tuve que volverlo a hacer… ¬¬ la la


	7. Atrapado en este Cuerpo 1 Bombon 3

Declaimer: las PPG ni los RRB son míos… pero ahora sé que sus derechos son de Cartoon Network….y me pareció divertido hacer una historia loca y un poco fumada de ellas

Aclaraciones:

_Cursiva: Pensamientos de Bombón_

**Negrita: Diálogos**

Normal: Narración

_**Advertencias: OOC, incoherencias de tiempo, incoherencias en general, partes predecibles….**_

Atrapado en este cuerpo 3 (Bombón 3: El final)

-**Genial, solo me falta Butch, jajájajája-** _Él maldito… si no fuera por mi estupidez aun tendría control de mi cuerpo- _**Y Brick recibió lo que se merecía –** _Sigo atrapada aquí en mi cuerpo, acabo de dañar gravemente a Brick, como te odio… Él- _**pero por un momento perdí el control de este cuerpo- **_es MI cuerpo grandísimo imbécil… creo ya saber como controlarlo, pero… necesito tiempo…-_**Bien tendré que ver eso después- **_sigo débil… pero ya comprendí porque me siento así, Él esta manipulando mis buenos sentimientos, se alimenta de ellos y así me controla, pues bien, esto requiere medidas desesperadas-_**ahora… donde se encontrara Butch… el siempre se encarga de estos lugares… jajajajaja ya lo vi.-**_Sigo viendo todo como si fuera yo la que tuviera el control sin tenerlo, pero ahora ya puedo ver mas… veo a Él y a "Bombón Nekcros", mi subconsciente, como también (aunque mas claramente), el exterior, a Butch, al cual me le acerco mas rápidamente…_

-**-Maldita sea donde te encuentras estúpido…**

**-¡Hey Butch!- **¿_Con que ya ni disimular quieres ahora eh? Pedante engreído… ya ni mi voz usas_

**-Oh Bombón, que sucede… ¿no has visto a Boomer? y ¿qué pasa con tu voz?**

**-Tu tiempo se acabo Butch, ahora dime si aceptas o no… - **_¿Aceptar? Con que hay que aceptar para que nos controles… no se debe poder sin eso, bien… cada vez se mas… quisiera saber que le dice Él a mi subconsciente… espera ¿A dónde vas?, ¿Cómo saliste?_

**-¿Cómo diablos apareciste tu?… ¿donde esta Boomer?… y ¿qué le hiciste a Bombón?**

**-No te preocupes por tu hermano, él ya está controlado completamente por mi… pero deberías pensar mejor en ti… que decides… ¿quieres que te controle a ti?… ¿que todo el sufrimiento lo recibas tu…? o prefieres que lo reciba la marimacha de bellota…-**_ Concéntrate Bombón… debes usar todo el odio que tienes hacia Él… si tan solo pudiera tener de nuevo a mi subconsciente de mi lado._

**-NO LE DIGAS ASÍ- **_Oigo a Butch enfadado, veo como se dirige hacia Él y lo intenta golpear…pero… IDIOTA!... ¿como es posible que aun sienta dolor físico? _- **PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACES…**

**-Ella está ahora bajo mi total control… como lo estará tu querida novia si no aceptas mi oferta… y créeme Bombón sintió tu golpe, pero no puede hacer nada… todo lo que esos ojos ven ella lo ve… pero no pude ni siquiera hacer algo para evitarlo… dime ¿acaso quieres el mismo destino para bellota?- **_lamentaras el día que decidiste volver…_

**-YO…yo… Maldición…- **_Bombón Nekc... subconsciente… tu también sentiste este dolor, no puedes solo ignorarlo_- **Esta bien acepto… pero como sé que no la tocaras… como se que la dejaras tranquila… que no te irás en contra del ser que más amo… que amo con toda mi alma…con todo mi ser…-**_Butch ya esta perdido… ah decidido no luchar… pero no lo culpo… después de lo que dijo… no pensé que jamás lo llegara a decir…_

-**Vaya que cursi te has vuelto, jamás lo hubiera creído de ti… y la verdad no lo puedes saber… solo puedes arriesgarte a ver como la pierdes a ella, ya que si no aceptas, veras como ella es la que sufre… y al final solo lamentaras no haber tomado su lugar…-**_Solo te usan subconsciente, cuando y no sirvas te desecharan, tienes que volver en ti, somos una misma ¿recuerdas?... se que mes oyes…_

**-Eres un maldito…**

**-Si lo sé… pero no te preocupes… te diré la verdad… solo me queda energía para controlar a uno más… así que tú decides… ella o tu…**

**-Muy bien me entrego ante ti…**

**-Genial… ahora espérame en el inframundo tu nuevo hogar-**_será mejor que me "recupere" mas…_

_**=====Tiempo después=====**_

-** Bien ahora que hare con ustedes… creo que ya se…-**_bien falta poco, cada vez me siento menos oprimida pronto volveré a controlarme-_** Boomer… acaba con cualquier villano que quede en esta estúpida ciudad… no quiero más escoria barbera que me estorbe…, Bombón Nekcros… tu encárgate de acabar con todos los ciudadanos sean quienes sean… te daré algunos de mis monstruos para que no se te dificulte mucho…- **_No quisiera pero creo que solo tendré una oportunidad, así que… no hay opción… se perderán vidas inocentes…-_** y tu Butch… se que todavía tu verdadero ser me puede oír y ver… y como te resististe tanto en el ritual… pagaras con un dolor muy grande… ve a tu antiguo hogar… y espera ahí… tarde o temprano llegara bellota… y cuando llegue quiero que la asesines… mátala a sangre fría… y que no quede rastro de ella… si la acompaña su hermana o tu hermano… mátalos también… no importa… ahora todos muévanse… tengo cosas que hacer…- **_Bien vámonos, espero poder remediar pronto esto… mi cuerpo empieza a alejarse del lugar, hacia la ciudad, sin embargo…_

_-_**Espera "Bombón"- **_Boomer… ahora que quiere este idiota, él también esta de parte de Él- _**A mi no me engañas**

**-De que hablas Boomer- **_Puedo ver a mi subconsciente hablar, puedo ver… el interior de mi, es extraño, pareciera una cabina de radio o algo así, era el mismo lugar donde cambie lugar con ella, solo que iluminado…_

**-Se que la verdadera Bombón sigue luchando- **_Sonrío maliciosamente, así que lo sabia, estupido si arruinas mi plan…-_**Y se que tú Bombón Nekcros lo sabes… se que la intentas ayudar…- **_¿Qué? ¿Eso es verdad? –_**Pero es inútil… deberían saberlo su técnica es absoluta- **_pero como es que… -_**será mejor que desistan- **_¿eso fue un guiño?, acaso…-_** O tendré que decirle al "amo" Él de tu traición jajajaja**

**-Te equivocas, ni se resiste ni le ayudo, y deja de meterte en mis asuntos, tengo que seguir ordenes… deberías hacer lo mismo…-**Respondió tajantemente Bombón Nekcros___Bien esperare mi oportunidad… y si es verdad lo que dijo Boomer, aun hay oportunidad_

-**Espera**

**-Ahora que…**

**-Ten- **_me lanza un recipiente extraño- _**Esto puede curar hasta lo incurable… por si tu amo lo requiere- **_Otro guiño, bien espero no tener que usarlo- _**Ahora largo… -**_y se fue a una velocidad increíble_

_Por mas que intento convencer a mi subconsciente de que me de el poder, que me de el control, ella sigue ignorándome, pero Boomer no parecía mentir… a lo mejor intenta engañarme, mejor seguiré esperando mi oportunidad… aun necesito mas energía._

_**=====Tiempo después=====**_

_Él regreso al lado de mi subconsciente, no se donde se metió todo este tiempo pero desapareció sin decir nada, solo la orden de matar a todos, y mi subconsciente ya mato a muchos inocentes, aunque no quiera debo ver toda la masacre, eso alimentara el odio, algo que Él no puede quitarme y lo convertiré en energía propia, para librarme de este control, así pronto seré de nuevo la dueña de mi cuerpo. A pesar de todo, siento una tristeza enorme por toda la gente que muere en mis manos, por mi culpa, a causa de los monstruos que libere y siguen las ordenes que les doy, quisiera llorar por ellos… aunque creo que si lo hago…_

_**-BOMBÓN! SE QUE TU PUEDES, RACCIONAAAA- **__oigo de nuevo su voz, pero no puedo detenerme_

_**=====Dentro de la cámara del subconsciente======**_

- **Vaya así que llegas para detenerme, veamos a ver si ahora luchas enserio**

**-¿Debería matarlo maestro?**

**-Solo juega con él un poco, tarde o temprano lo mataras-**_¿Matarlo? Eso será sobre mi cadáver, espera un poco mas Brick ya casi tengo toda mi energía- Y rómpele lo que le quede de corazón_

_**-Tú ya no mereces vivir… y te digo algo… JAMAS TE AME ME REPUGNAS, ES MAS SIEMPRE SENTI QUE MIS HERMANAS ERAN MUCHO MAS AFORTUNADAS QUE YO… -**__ Se escuchaba dentro y fuera de mi, cada vez estoy mas fuerte y lo que oía me hacia sentir aun mas furiosa, le mentía a mi Brick lo quería hace dudar._

_**-Por favor regresa a la normalidad Bombón… te necesito, y no solo yo también tus hermanas…**_

_**-¿Mis hermanas? Ellas, ellas…-**__Mi cuerpo dudo, pero no fui yo… fue mi subconsciente, de verdad luchaba contra el control de Él -__** por mí que ellas agonicen y mueran, lenta y dolorosamente-**__ Ataque a Brick con una fuerza y velocidad desconocida para mi, él solo se defendía estaba a punto de golpearlo en un punto vital, ya que logre romper su defensa, cuando un ataque de lejos casi me corta, como corto varios edificios alrededor de nosotros_

_**-TEN MAS CUIDADO IDIOTA CASI ME DAS A MI- **__exclamo mi subconsciente_

_**-Y que más me da, ni que importaras mucho**_

_**-acaso planeas traicionarme de nuevo Boomer- **__ahora fue Él quien hablo- ¿__**acaso quieres que controle a burbuja en vez de a ti?**_

_**-Haz lo que quieras ni que me importara**_

_**-Hnnmm**_

_**-Deja en paz a Bombón maldita ($%+*)- **_

_**-deberías cuidar esa boquita, que tu "novia" te puede oír…jajajajaja.-**_ _Pronto me liberare, ya falta poco, mi fuerza es casi suficiente, estoy luchando con Boomer… los dos contra Brick, debo darme prisa._

**-Ahora si te demostrare el verdadero poder de tu novia no importa que hayas destruido a tu hermano, no podrás destruir a tu querida "amada" jajajajaja… si ni siquiera puedes entender que ella está bajo mi completo control… ya no puedes hacer nada…-¿**_Brick mato a Butch? Eso era increíble, pero no debo distraerme… pronto… en 5…_

_**-Sab...es- **__dijo Brick, estaba a punto de matarlo… 4-__** por ti-**__3-__** daría…daría todo-**__2__**- Bom…bon-**__1__**-**_

_**-No me intere…-**__es hora-__**DEJAME, DEJAME… ALEJATE DE MI, DEJA MI MENTE….**_

-**Maldición… a qué hora te liberaste… se supone que el control era total… Bombón Nekcros atrápala**

**-Si maestro…**_-No se si ganare, pero si no pudiera…_

_-__**BRICK… por favor…por favor MATAME POR FAVOR**__-mientras le decía eso a Brick, luchaba en mi interior contra mi subconsciente controlado y contra Él, pero era lo mas extraño que había hecho hasta ahora en mi vida, veía a medias lo que sucedía dentro de mi y lo que sucedía afuera en el exterior, y eso era una ventaja enorme para Él, pero al menos ya me controlaba un poco aunque tal ves no lo suficiente - __**no puedo controlarlo, no me deja en paz, NO PUEDO LUCHAR…**_

_**-Te tardas mucho niñita-**__ Me grito Boomer y me concentre para luchar dentro de mi… mi subconsciente me atacaba ferozmente, pero sin embargo dudaba mucho lo cual aproveche_

_**-Vamos no dejes que Él nos controle**_

_**-No es decisión tuya**_

_**-Tú no te metas**_

_**-Vamos Bombón Nekcros**_

_**-Pero…**_

_**-Obedece**_

_**-Déjanos en paz**_

**-Trata de controlarte idiota- **_Resonó por todas partes, tenía que acabar esto ya_

_**-Muere Él- **__Ataque con todo lo que tenia a Él, tratando de no dañar a mi subconsciente, mi cuerpo (externamente) gritaba, pataleaba, lanzaba poderes a diestra y siniestra y se alejaba del lugar._

_-__**Eres una niñita muy persistente, pero no puedes conmigo… y contigo al mismo tiempo**_

_**-Toma- **__Me quite el collar y se lo lance a mi subconsciente- __**jamás te lo quitaste cuando tuviste el control, mi cuerpo exterior lo sigue teniendo… y ¿sabes por que?-**__ A pesar de su mirada sombría se podía apreciar duda en los ojos de ella- __**Porque eres yo… y también lo amas, así que termina con esto**_

_**-Pero…**_

_**-Bombón Nekcros eres mía…**_

_**-Reacciona**_

_**-Tu ya no tienes autoridad aquí- **__Me descuide y Él lo aprovecho y me lanzo una clase de rayo por la boca, no podía mas que gritar_

_**-Ahhh!- **__Estaba todo perdido- __**por favor…**_

_**-Amo…- **__Él sonrío, yo había perdido, esto era el fin- __**DESAPARECE DE AQUÍ!- **__Grito mi subconsciente y junto sus manos… cuando las volvió a separar un vórtice creció de ellas y Él desapareció- __**Rápido… aun puedes ir a ayudar a Brick- **__Logro decir mi subconsciente antes de desplomarse_

_-__**¿Te encuentras bien?**_

_**-No lo se, Él termino con mi energía y no se si aun pueda controlarme, pero tu date prisa, Boomer podría matar a Brick- **__Dicho esto se desmayo_

_**-Bien- **__Me concentre y todo volvió a la normalidad, controlaba al 100% mi cuerpo y veía con claridad el mundo exterior, no sabia por cuanto tiempo ya que Él no fue eliminado pero, me apresure al campo de batalla, y lo vi, la técnica mas poderosa y mortal de Brick perseguía a Boomer, esta técnica solamente la había visto una vez anteriormente y sabia lo letal que era; vi como Boomer se acercaba a Brick, el tenia cerrados los ojos por alguna razón, no alcance a pensar en otra cosa, no quería perder así a Brick, mi cuerpo se movió por inercia hasta estar al lado del de Brick, le bese la mejilla…_

_**-Gracias por intentarlo, pero esto era irremediable- **__se lo dije al oído y lo arroje lo mas lejos de mi que pude_

_**-NOOOOOOOO- **__Grito mi amado mientras el taque me alcanzaba… sentí el peor de los dolores que había sentido en mi vida, todo mi cuerpo, que acababa de recuperar, estaba sufriendo y sin embargo estaba feliz, caí al duro concreto y sentí como mi vida escapaba, mi sangre fluía rápidamente y tenia dos heridas que atravesaban mi cuerpo, vi a Brick acercándose a mi, seguía con los ojos cerrados._

_**-Bri...ck…-**__ apenas y podía hablar, Brick me buscaba a tientas con sus manos y cuando me encontró se arrodillo junto a mi__**- Grac…ias por… to…do- **__escupí un poco de sangre por la boca, ya no había salvación para mi y Él aun estaba suelto, pero al menos salve su vida, salve a mi amado…_

_**-No por favor….no…. te lo suplico… no me dejes…**_

_**Acer…cate-**__ Agarre su mano con la mía y con la otra agarre el recipiente que me dio Boomer, si era cierto lo que decía, Brick volvería a ver, lo abrí, un tipo de gas púrpura empezó a salir y yo se lo sople a él, hacia sus ojos -__**qui…ero….ver…tu…tus….ojos….una….una vez más…**_

_**-Pero…-**__Tome con mi mano una ultima cosa que guardaba, el regalo que no le di_

_**-Ábrelos –**__Su linda mirada la pude ver una vez mas, sus lindos orbes color rojo carmesí, tan llenos de energía, siempre con determinación, quería llevarme ese ultimo recuerdo de él, sin embargo su bella mirada se inundo de lagrimas -__** no llores… por favor, no vale la pena, era… el destino… quiero que sepas algo… yo también… yo también daría todo por ti… ten…-**__extendí mi mano y le entregue mi regalo, un lindo collar, la mitad de una luna blanca con un punto rojo que simulaba un ojo, como el que aun llevaba en el cuello, Brick me miro sorprendido- __**no por nada son novios Burbuja y Boomer- **__intente reír pero ya no me salía la risa, mi voz era cada vez mas baja, Brick intento parar la hemorragia, pero ya no serviría de nada-__** sabes… todo lo que dije era mentira… si te amo… te amo mas… que a mi vida… por eso… la di, la di por ti… quien…ro que me lle…ves a ese lugar, ahí…ahí entiérrame, es el mejor lugar… nuestro lugar…**__-Mi ultimo deseo era ese, descansar en ese bello lugar el nuestro, Brick me miraba desesperado, impotente, pero no había nada que el pudiera hacer- __**mira-**__ le enseñe el collar que me regalo-__** jamás… me lo quite, tú me diste la fuerza para luchar…-**__Gracias a él mi subconsciente pudo volver a la normalidad, pude controlar mi cuerpo de nuevo_

_**-No, no digas eso, te pondrás bien, te lo aseguro te curare e intentaremos parar a Boomer y a Él…**_

_**-Sabes que no es cierto, ya fue todo para mí, pero te lo agradezco, gracias por todo Brick- **__le dije con mi ultima sonrisa, sentí el frío de la muerte, a mi cuerpo fallando, cerré mis ojos y me concentre una ultima vez… vi nuevamente dentro de mi mente, vi a mi subconsciente, yacía en el suelo, desmayada, me puse a su lado, la abrasé y la oscuridad nos envolvió a ambas…_

_**Continuara…..**_

_**=====Notas de autor=====**_

_**Gracias por leer solo diré que a partir de aquí se empiezan a aclarar las dudas…. Solo me faltan 3 historias mas y no se en cuantos capítulos las hare…. Pero me tardare menos ya que sigo el consejo de mi sempai….**_

Sin más que decir despido…

Atte: Un autor que quiere corregirse y ser feliz….

S!fb.


End file.
